Pok'edmon Kanto
by Hector Railway
Summary: Name says it all. It's Pokemon, Ed Edd n Eddy style! Join Edd, Marie and Rolf as they travel across kanto and encouter old friends, new adventures and never before seen stories in the world of Pokemon yes it's P-O-K-E-M-O-N Pokemon!
1. Let's Get Start'Ed

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 1: Let's get Start'Ed

It was a easy summers day in Peachcreek. A group of misfits called the Eds were in the midst of creating another scam to swindle their local peers out of their money. Ed was busy stacking washing machienes (you all know how strong he is) and Eddy was snoozing. Last of all Double D was acting strangly. He kept checking his watch. At last it was 3 o'clock. "Ooh, sorry fellows, I've got to go. A famous Professor from Isshu, a region in japan, will be coming to interview me today. So goodbye now, times a-wasting, I've always wanted to say that." Edd said to a very suprised Ed and Eddy. "I wanna come too." yelled Ed. "Sorry burrhead but you can't, it's only for smart people." Eddy yelled as he stopped Ed.

Double D rushed to his house and had a shower, brushed his teeth, tried to comb his hair, shined his shoes, blowed his nose, put on a tie and got that mud off his pants. When he had finished he sat in the living room drinking some organic herbal tea. The doorbell rang as Double D raced to get the door. Standing outside was his mother, Jackie, and the Professor. "Come in Mother, make youself at home sir." he recited almost mechanicly. His Mother started boasting "I told you he was the pefect boy professor..." the Professor replied "Yew, Miss" now it was Double D's turn to speak. "Um, may I ask about what you have come here for Mr. Yew" Double D looked at the Professor. He was Ginger, with spiny hair and a goatee. He wore a lab coat over his blue shirt. "That is an excellent idea boy, excuse me madam, but I wish to speak to your son in private." Double D's mother was only too happy to oblige. "Of course sir, I'll whip up some tea then shall I?" Edd's mother smiled as she left the room. "Now, to business" smiled Prof. Yew. "I've come to see you because your one of the best minds in the state. Now I come from a place where mankind has made a life changeing discovery. One that could very well alter mankinds course of evolution drasticly!" he explained. "Intriging" was all a throughoutly interested Double D could say. Finally he asked "So what is this secret?" the Professor took a deep breath. "Pokémon" he uttered solumly. "We have isolated the information under Pokémon only to five regions in Japan" Double D was puzzeled. "So why are you showing me all this" "Because, Eddward, Your my nephew"

Double D could not belive it. The it smacked him like a killer whale. His late farther's brother had moved to Japan and apperently married a femmenistic woman whom had insisted that he change his last name to her maiden name. "Edd, I'm asking you come on the adventure of lifetime, think about it" Double D's mind was whirring. "Did you bring a Pokémon with you?" He finally asked. "As a matter of fact, yes, I brought several" Double D was ecstatic. "Really, can I see some, are they dangerous, can they be domesticated…" Double D was interuppted from his barrage of questions when Professor Yew pulled out a Red and White orb. The sphere popped open and out came a small, black fox. "Zorua" squeacked the Fox. Double D's eyes nearly popped put of his head. He bent over to the fox and touched it gingerly. Despite recoiling instantly, the fox crawled up and licked him on the cheek. "So, uncle, what is it you want me to do" he asked.

"I need you to travel around those five regions to collect data on pokemon. Invite friends if you will, but only those you can completly trust" explained Prof. Yew. Yew noticed that the Zorua had taken a shine to Double D quite quickly. He hand his nephew a pokeball "He's yours now" he said. Double D returned Zorua and ventured into the Cul-De-Sac. Now who to bring, he thought. Ed and Eddy were out of the question. The first thing Eddy would do when he saw the Pokemon would be to try and contact the government to try a pawn the off or somthing. And Ed would just be unable to cope and just blab straight away. So he needed to find more trustworthy partners. He then had a great idea and rushed to the trailer park. He took of his tie and knocked on the Kanker's door. Their mother Bebe was standing in the hallway with a shotgun. "Ugh, hello miss Kanker, is Marie home?" Double D stuttered. Bebe snarled "MARIE there's someone at the door for you!" Double D could hear Marie get closer. "Hey cutie-pie" smirked Marie "got tired of waitin' for your daily allowance of smooching so you gotta come visit the source" Double D was trying not to loose every nerve and break down "A-Acutually Marie, I came to ask a favour" Marie's ears pricked up. "A favour, ehh, well what kinda favour have got in your oversized mind, dreamboat?" Double D regained his posture. "We can discuss it at my house, as it is to important to discuss in public" Double D told her. Marie did not need to be told twice for a chance to be invited to Double D's house. "Mom, I'm going out, bye" as she slammed the door. "Oh, and Marie" "Yeah Double D" "I hope you don't mind me taking a detour, do you"

Edd and Marie stopped outside a small farm. Rolf was busy sheering sheep. "Hello Rolf" said Double D. Rolf looked up from his sheep. "Hallo Double-D-Ed-Boy, how may Rolf be of assitence today?" Double D smiled "I would like you to come to my house to…discuss important matters. Rolf scratched the back of his head. "OkeyDokey Ed-Boy, let Rolf ask permission yesnohellogoodbye" Rolf the screams at the top of his lungs. "Mama, may Rolf have leave to assist the Thin-As-A-Noodle-And-Just-As-Smart-Ed-Boy in the chitchatting of a doohickey?" as he finishes a potato flies through the window. "Thank you Mama" says Rolf in a quite tone. "So now Rolf may go with you, what is it that you need the son of a sheperd for?" Rolf asked while raising his eyebrow


	2. The Quest Begins

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 2: The Quest Begins

"Say what?" asks a very confused Marie. "Like I said, Pokémon" said a very calm Prof. Yew. "You must be pulling Rolf's finger, no such beast exists in Rolf's homeland" Rolf says. You see, Edd had taken Marie and Rolf to Prof. Yew, who is having a hard time covinsing Double D's company. "Wait, I can prove he's telling the truth" Double D pulled out a pokeball. "Zorua, I need your help!" Edd shouted as he threw the pokeball. The orb popped open and out popped the evil fox pokemon. "Zorua" it squeaked. Rolf was speechless and Marie's eye nearly burst out of her head. "What is that thing" she shrieked. "Rolf will slay the beast to protect Double-D-Ed-Boy and Monster-Girl" Rolf was about to strike Zorua until Double D stopped him "Don't you dare touch him!" he shouted. Zorua had curled up under Edd's coffee table. "This creature is a Pokémon" he calmly explained. Marie and Rolf were amazed. "So, what's the agender?" asked Marie. "An excellent question, my dear" laughed Prof. Yew "I need you three to go around the five regions of Pokémon, to better our understanding of these brilliant creatures!" Double D asked a seemingly tricky question. "But how will we get to the Pokémon world?" Rolf and Marie's faces turned forlorn. "I guess no pokemon for Rolf" he sighed. Prof. Yew was still smiling. "Not to worry, I'll pay for your flight" everyones faces turned to ecstacy. "Now travel light and an assciot of mine will contact you" Yew explained. "But first, I think it's only right of me to give your friends their Pokemon, right Eddward." Prof. Yew took three pokeballs out from his bag. Out popped a yellow mouse, a blue turtle and a green dinosaur with a plant prodrouding from it's back. "Take your pick" said Yew kindly. Marie chose the turtle and Rolf chose the dino. "This little turtle looks…pretty hard-core" Marie said in aprovle. "The scent of the mighty vegetable sprouting from the beast's backside, it reminds Rolf of home" he said as his pokemon tried to hide it's confusion. "Now" said Prof. Yew "Your pokeballs and pokedex" as he handed the three five pokeballs and one device that looked like an iPod. "What be this doohickey that confounds Rolf" said Rolf "That 'Doohickey' is a pokedex, like a high tech encyclopedia, point it any pokemon and press the green button" expailned Prof. Yew. All three pointed the device at their respective Pokemon.

Bulbasaur: the Seed Pokémon

Bulbsaur always has it's lunch with it, as the photosynthetic bulb on it's back absorbs nutrition from the sun.

"Rolf is proud of his choice"

Squirtle: the Tiny Turtle Pokémon

Squirtle are clad in a diamond hard shell from birth. It is unknown what Squirtle has underneath it's shell but it seems to have room to store small items like berries.

"This thing Rocks"

Zorua: the Evil Fox Pokémon

Zorua are extremly aloof. They possess a psychic ablity to predict one future, so any one it shows affection to is almost certain to succeed.

"This is Ed-afying"

After a quick chat with everyones parent (under the guise of a college scout) Prof. Yew managed to convince the trio's parends to let them accompany Double D to the Pokémon world. The tro got on the plane and started to engage in exicting conversation. "I can't wait to see all the different species of Pokémon" Double D said "Ditto" said Marie "You agree, Marie" asked Double D "No, Ditto, it's the name of Pokémon I'm hoping to catch" Rolf spoke up "Rolf will capture many creature's and train them to be strong, maybe to help with Rolf's daily chores" then an alarm went off. It was Prof. Yew, he face had appeared on a monitor. "Alrighty, your plane should be landing shortly in Pallet Town, a small town in Kanto, an old friend of mine, Prof. Oak will show you the ropes from there"

The three adolesents wander around the rural area of Pallet. The made their way to a building with large windmills. Round the back their was a large farm, containing all sorts of pokemon. They were greeted by an old man, wearing a lab coat similer to Prof. Yew. "Hello, hello, Yew told me you were coming, now what was it?" he tapped his chin with his finger as if to think. He snapped his fingers "I've got it, Edmund, Mary and Ralph" he named the kids incorectly. Double D spoke "Actually sir, it's Eddward, Marie and Rolf" The man laughed "Well, let's not beat about the bush, come in come in." Once the were all inside, the man indroduced himself. "I am proffesor Oak. I reseach the pokemon native to Kanto. Now I understand that you three are looking to complete the world pokedex, true" all three nodded. "Well then, I would recommened the Gym challenge. It's a great way to catch Pokémon and train the ones you already have" he smiled. Marie putted her hand up, which supprised Double D and Rolf, as it was not her nature to be polite. "Excuse my asking but, what is a gym?" Oak laughed as if he was really longing to be asked. "My dear Marie, a gym is an official place of battle, is one beats a gym leader, then that person would gain a badge, collect eight badges and then you'd be readdy for the pokemon league elite four challenge" the three kids were exicted now. Once they had left the lab, they decided to head to Viridian City to sign up for the Pokémon League.


	3. Rumble On The Rock Field

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 3: Rumble on the Rock Field

"Well, here we are, Viridian City and our first gym" said Double D happily. They walked into a pokemon center where, sitting behind a desk, was a nurse in a skimpy looking outfit. "Nurse Joy here, how may I help you?" she asked. "We would like to enter the Pokémon Leagus challenge please" Double D said politly. "Why of course you may, allow me one moment to scan your trainer cards" Nurse joy took their cards and put them in a big slot. Edd's, Marie's and Rolf's appeared on the screen.

Edd (insert last name here)

Zorua: level 7

Rolf (Last name unknown)

Bulbasaur: level 5

Marie Kanker

Squirtle: level 5

Weedle: level 2

Double D and Rolf looked at Marie. "When did you get a new Pokémon?" they asked. Marie's jaw dropped. "I had no idea there was somthing in this thing" as she pulled out a tattered old pokeball. "I picked it up on route 1 but I didn't know there was somthing inside!" she gasped Rolf laughed "Well then, let us see this new addition to Marie-Girls popular football team" Marie was confused to no end until Double D cleared everything up "I think he means Your Assenel, Marie" Marie's cofusion melted away "Oh, OK whoever you are, show your self" as she tossed the pokeball. Out burst a little worm with a stinger on his head. "Weeedo" it buzzed. Marie, curious, decided to scan it.

Weedle: the Stinger Pokémon

Weedle are on if the few pokemon that are rarly captured, as it's fully evolved counter Beedrill always come to their aid

Marie was feeling smug. "Ya hear that, my Weedle is a RARELY captured Pokémon!" she boasted. Nurse Joy handed them back there I.D cards. "Now we're all done, I would suggest going to Pewter City, that's were the second gym" Double D put up a question "What about the first Gym, were's that?" "The first Gym is located right here, in Viridian City but unfortunatly is closed due to the Gym leader being absent" Nurse Joy smiled. "Ok gang, Pewter City it is" Double D said as he high fived Rolf, and set off.

Pewter City was unliky any other city that the trio had ever seen. Every single building they saw was made of granite. And the Gym was even more on the whole Stoney look, it was frigging cave carved in a cliff. The Kids entered the building, it was completly pitch black. "Have you come for the badge" said a voice that startled Double D. "Rolf will take up the challenge over this Badge" he shouted. A spotlight appeared and a young man of roughly 19 years of age was standing. "Very well, Geodude I choose you!" as the man flung the pokeball. Out came what looked like a boulder with arms. Rolf Laughed "Ho ho, Rolf will make your tinsey winsey pebble cry like a tinsey winsey baby, Bulbasaur, assist Rolf!" as he realised Bulbasaur. "Bulba" it growl Brock smirked "Geodude, Rollout!" he commanded. Geodude rolled up in a ball charged. "Bulbasaur, evade with the mighty Vine Whip!" "Bulba" as Bulbasaur sprouted vines that cracked the air. It smack the fast aproaching Geodude, which imediatly stopped in it's tracks. Brock was getting annoyed, usally his opponents would faint on the first attack. "Geodude, Rock Throw" Geodude scooped a boulder and prepared to toss. But Bulbasaur was ready for it, as was Rolf. "Rolf commands Bulbasaur to use Razor Leaf!" he yelled. Leaves as sharp as knives sprayed from Bulbasaurs Plant, and forced Geodude back. With Geodude down for the count, Brock, to say the least, was really ticked off. "You toast, Onix I choose you!" He threw the Pokéball, out popped, not a small Pokémon like Rolf had anticipated. Out popped a rock snake of ELEPHANTINE proportions. "Hjaw" it roared. "Onix, headbutt!" Onix reared it's head back and smashed his head on the ground. The seismic tremours were so great that Bulbasaur was raised of the ground. Rolf, however, remained unmoved. "Bulbasaur, Vine Whip on the mighty snake's head!" He yelled. Bulbasaur, despite the intial shock of being suspended in midair, obliged. Maintaining his grip, Bulbasaur clung for dear life as Onix shook violently in a fruitless attempt to rid itself of the annoying blue weed. "Now Bulbasaur, abandon shoe!" for awhile, Bulbasaur just stood there in confusion. "He means abandon SHIP!" Double D shouted. With the translation proving effective, Bulbasaur jumped off Onix and would have broken his neck had Rolf not caught him. Onix roared and locked eyes with Bulbasaur, and then fainted.

Brock was abosolutly silent. "Well now, Rolf has beaten 'The Rock Solid Pokémon Trainer' is Rolf going to recieve a badge or not!" Rolf asked. Brock still remained silent. "Well!" Rolf asked impatiently. Brock started laughing. "You've earn't more than badge my friend" he said as he put his hand on Rolf's shoulder. "Here take the Badge. And when your done with this quest, come back here and I'll be ready for a rematch!" he said handing Rolf the Badge. "It would be Rolf's honor" said Rolf. Meanwhile the other pokemon were congradulating Bulbasaur. "Way to go plant man" said Squirtle in a beach bum accent. "A very fine example of premeim battling Bulbasaur" added Zorua. Bulbasaur struck a pose "Well, Bulbasur could not have done it without Bulbasaur's partner, Rolf" Squirtle and Zorua tensed "Well me and my human, Marie, are gonna kick you two to the curb" said Sqirtle cockily. "I wouldn't count on it Squirtle. Eddward is gonna be the best of the best, and I'm gonna help him" was all Zorua said.


	4. The Evolved Solution

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 4: The Evolved Solution

Double D was having a terrible night. His dream was getting progressivly worse each night. He was walking along a dark tunnel, and was alone. The was a silloute of somthing. A Pokémon maybe. Double D heard a voice. "From soul to soul, you and I, are brothers. When you speak from the heart, you may become my master. From that moment forth, You shall command and I must Ob-ey". The voice trailed off, and Double D woke up. Double D decided that a walk would be good idea. Little did he know that he was being followed by a certain Evil Fox Pokémon.

For awhile, Double D sat on the edge of the cliff. He was feeling scared, like he had found somthing that was clearly meant to be hidden. He wanted to go home. He looked Marie, then Rolf, the communial heap of pokemon and then Marie again. 'What was I back at the Cul-De-Sac?' he thought to himself. "Oh god!" he cried out loud. "I so confused!". He heard a twig snapped behind him. He turned around and saw Zorua. "Zorua" he said, a little startled. "What are you doing here? He asked. Have calmed down he beckon his partner to sit next to him and scratched behind Zorua's ear. "Y'know Zorua, a little while ago, back home, I thought that those days were the best days of my life, that it wouldn't get any better than that. But, then somthing crazy happened and, I realised somthing" Zorua looked up at his trainer. 'and what would that be' the Pokémon said, albiet knowingly that he would not understand. Double D smiled. "I was wrong". The both stared into the mantel of diamonds that was the night sky.

The two started to make their way back to the campsite. They started to walk back but were stopped. Double D was supprised. The pokemon that had stopped him was brown in colour, and had two menacing pincers atop it's head. Double D scanned it with his Pokedex

Pincir: The Stag Beetle Pokémon

Pinsir's claws on either side of it's head are strong enough to rip through reinforced titanium alloy and provoking it would be considered a death-wish.

The Pincir was moving in on the two. It gnashed it's claws menacingly. "We must of entered it's terretory!" Double D calculated. Zorua piped up "Pincir" he said as he tried to reason with the angered pokemon. "We have done nothing wrong. Let us pass and we shall leave you be" of coarse to Double D, it was complete gibberish. 'What are they saying' he wondered. "Nay" said the Pincir "You have turned your back on the wild, on freedom, and the human as enslaved you. Now, leave him willingly or I will kill you both!" Pincir threatened. "You will never get me to leave my master, nor will you get us to leave this world. So I say, come and get me" Was all Zorua said. Pincir lunged at them. But Double D was prepared. "Zorua, Shadow Shot" he commanded. Zorua spat a bullet the size of a yam, made of pure dark energy, out of his mouth. Boom. The attack made contact. When the smoke cleared, Double D saw a sight that he did not want to see. Pincir had not taken damage. The explosion had woken the rest of the group up, and they came to see what all the comotion was, they saw Double D and Zorau fighting a monstrous looking beetle. The beetle had Zorua pinned and was ready to kill. Marie drew Squirtles pokeball. "Don't worry dreamy, I'm comin'" she was about to throw until stopped by Rolf. "Hey, what's the big idea!" Marie complained. Rolf answered "No need, look". Sure enough, Zorua had been envoloped in a bright White light. "Oh no, Zorua!" yelled a worried Double D. Zorua's shape was changing. He had become taller, sleeker and more menacinging. The light sub sided and underneath Pincir was no longer Zorua. Under Pincir was a bipedal, black fox with a blood red ponytail. Double D was awed. "It must of gone through some sort of metamorphosis!" he cried. Double D scanned the former Zorua with his pokedex.

Zoroark: The Monster Fox Pokémon and the Evolved form of Zorua

Zoroark are typically fighters by nature and operate in Packs ranging from 10 to 6 members.

Zoroark also have much better fighting techniques than it's pre-evolved form Zorua, although there is no use for this other than violence

"Better moves" Double D thought "I wonder what they could be" Meanwhile, Pincir lunged at Zoroark. Suddenly, multiple Zoroarks sprouted from the original, then started spinning in a loop around Pincir. "What was that?" asked Rolf from the sidelines. His pokedex answered for him

Ilusionary

The signiture abilty of the Zorua evolution tree. Unlike pokemon moves, abiltys can be activated automaticly and to not wane the pokemons stamina

"Cold" said Rolf. "Rolf believes Rolf is getting the jist of American slang yesno" Marie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you keep on telling yourself that" she said sarcasticly. "Thank you, Rolf will" as Rolf didn't pick up on her remark.

Back at the battle, things were hitting crunch time. The angered Pincir made it's attack, big mistake. Double D made a command. Zorua, I mean Zoroark, Bullet Spawn!". Zoroark nodded and lept up into the air. Spines shot from Zoroark's ponytail and hit right on target. In fact, one spine sliced off one of Pincirs horns. The Pokémon lay on the ground. "You are a powerful Pokémon indeed. Don't you see, join me, you belong at my side". Zoroark said one thing and one thing only. "NO!" and then fired a shadow shot at point-blank range. The explosion was devistating. Double D cried out amist the chaos, Zoroark was in the epicenter of the explosion. The smoke had cleared. Zoroark was standing, and pincir was lying unconsious on the ground.

After nursing his Pokémon back to health and being congradulated on his evolved Pokémon, Double D and Co. Decided to head to Cerulean City to earn their second gym badge. Double D returned his Zoroark at they head on route 4 to Cerulean.

Midnight, Pincir was coming to. He took not of his surroundings. He was in a dark and dank room and was strapped to board. He looked up and saw a metal replieca of his severed horn. He gnashed it took check if it fit properly. It did. A door opened and in walked a shadowy, brash and, rather small figeur. He inspected the Pincir and spoke quite loudly. "Excellent work lumpy, excellent work". A dopey voice from out side could be heared. "Aww, thanks". The figure looked the Pincir straight in the eye. "You defeat at the hands of sock-head were pathitic to say the least, but if you join me, you may become so much more!" the Human laughed. The human held out a hand and released Pincir from it's restraints. Pincir hesitated. Siding with a human. He didn't know. But then he remembered. The only reason the Zoroark defeated him was because of the human. He shook the humans hand. "Teach me master, and I will learn!"


	5. The Wet, The Soaked and The Absolutly Dr

Pok'edmon  
Kanto chapter 5: the wet, the soaked and the absolutly drenched

After the fracaus the previous night, which turned Double D's Zorua into Zoroark, the crew decided to make they're way to Cerulean City to earn their second Gym badge. Their jorney was going smoothly until they stopped to do some training. Marie decided to go first. She chose Rolf as a sparring partner as Double D had only one pokemon, and that one pokemon was far to strong for either Squirtle nor Weedle. Rolf drew Bulbasaur's Pokeball and released his beast. Marie did the same thing with Weedle. The Seed and the Stinger locked eyes. Marie made a command. "Weedle, Poisen Sting!". Poisenous barbs flung from Weedles body. "Bulbasaur, Rolf commands Sleep Powder!". A green powder was sprayed from Bulbasaur plant. The attacks collided and Sleep powder got everywhere. "Weedle, use String Shot!" Marie commanded. String zoomed out of Weedle's mouth. The string envoloped Bulbasaur, rendering it unable to move. "Now Weedle, use Tackle!" said Marie with a pointed finger. Weedle lunged at the mummified Pokémon. Smack. Bulbasaur, now free of it's strings, was prepelled in the air. Rolf caught his Bulbasaur but it was unconcious nonetheless. "Way to got Weedle, you the WORM!" As Marie congradulated her Pokemon. Suddenly, Weedle encased itself with string and, like Zoroark before it, was envoloped in a White light. However, unlike Double D, Marie was not worried in the slightest. She was, however, disapointed at the outcome of the evolution. Instead of some awesome giant insect that she had expected, her Weedle had turned into a cocoon about the size of a football. "Aw man, what the heck is this, a yellow football!" Marie decided to check her new pokelump with her pokedex, you know, encase it opened up and shot a laser or somthing like that.

Kakuna: The Cocoon Pokémon  
Kakuna are completly imobilized after evolution, and the stored energy it gains from sacrificing movement is channeled to it's upcoming evolution

"Well, at least maybe it's next evo will be better than this piece of sh- (Double D glares at her) horse apples (Double D smiles)". Marie sighed. "Kakuna!" she said "Return!". Kakuna was envoloped in a red light, then sucked into his pokeball. "Well, that was a dissipointing venture" Marie sighed. "Well, look on the bright side" said Double D as tried to make the most of Marie's dissipointment that she didn't get a cool powerhouse like Double D. "Maybe next time will yeild more satisfactory results. Despite his attempts, Marie was still down in the dumps.

After the brief moment of sadness, the trio set of for Cerulean City. When they got there, they were surprissed at how… normal the city was. At least Pewter City gave a hint as to what Type of Pokémon the Gym used. When they got to Gym, the saw the sign.  
'The Tomboyish Mermaid'. "Hmm" Double D pondered "It seems that this particular Gym Leader specializes in Water Pokémon" he concluded. The inside of the Gym was like a normal world aquarium. However, unlike an average aquarium, the tanks were full of water pokemon. They split up to look at all the different pokemon. "Oh look, a Cloyster!" said Double D as he admired the bivaulve Pokémon. "A mighty sea specimen, perhaps worthy enougth to go on Rolf's plate at the anuall fish feast" Rolf cried outloud to a very worried looking Seadra. Marie admirering a Starmie when a person tapped on her shoulder. The person was roughly 19 years old and had short, Ginger hair. The woman was wearing a fasionable coat and Marie could see she was wearing only a two piece swimsuit underneath. "Hi" she said "I'm Misty, Gym Leader here in Cerulean, Have you come for a Gym Battle?" Misty asked. Marie smiled deviously. "I just suffered a recent dissipointment, so kicking your butt might very well make-up for it!" she smirked. Misty smiled "Glad to know I could be of service, but before we can begin, please pick any pokemon you wish to battle with" Misty said kindly. "ANY Pokémon?" Marie asked. "Well, any TWO Pokémon to be precise" answered Misty. Marie scan the room, after 2 minutes she made her desicion. "Those two" Marie said as she pointed at a Staryu and a Starmie. Misty looked even more smily than usual. "I was hopeing you would choose them" she laughed.

Rolf and Double D were standing together, looking at a Gyrados. "I sure wouldn't like to run into Him on dark night, err Rolf" joked Edd. "Maybe you would not, but Rolf will tie in a knot so small that it would rest on a Baby's Bazoo!" said a cocky Rolf. "Rolf, that's descusting, and don't think I don't know what you mean by 'Bazoo'. Silly Person" Double D scolded. Just then, a tone one only finds on a doorbell or intercom was sounded. 'Attention please, Attention please. A gym battle will be taking place in 2 minutes. All who wish to see the battle must come to the stadium now' the voice sounded. "I bet 10 dollars that I know who's Battling" said Rolf as they made their way to big hall with the word 'Stadiun' written across the door.

Rolf was sitting in his red stadium chair stuffing his face with popcorn whilst Double D was next to him counting his 10 Dollars (Apprently Rolf thought it would be 'Swindelshanks Kevin-boy, so when it turned out to be Marie, Rolf lost the bet and had to pay up). Marie was standing on platform in front of a huge pool. On the pool there were several floats, presumably for none seafaring pokemon. "Alright Marie, basic battle rules I'm sure you're aware of, no time limit. Ok, good" Misty said as she explained the rules. "Fine by me" sneered Marie. "Alrighty then, let's go!" Misty yelled as she threw a Pokeball. Out came a starfish-ish looking Pokémon with a ruby center. "Hya" it wisped. Marie scaned it with her pokédex.

Staryu: The Starfish Pokémon  
Staryu are often fished for their ruby core, which can be cut out and coverted into jewelry. Because of this, Staryu fishing is a popular job.

"sweet" said an indifferent Marie. "Go Squirtle!" she threw Pokémon out. The turtle landed on a platform and struck a pose. Bulbasaur and Zoroark were also watching from the sidelines. "Cocky reptile" muttered Zoroark. Staryu made it's attack first. "Staryu, Swift!" cried Misty. Tiny White stars shot from Staryu's core. Squirtle managed to dodge them by diving underwater. "Squirtle, Skull Bash!" shouted Marie. Squirtle lept out of the water and headbutted Staryu. The Starfish was pushes into the water. "Staryu use Rapid Spin" Misty commanded. Staryu burst out of the water, spinning like a buzz saw, heading straight for Squirtle. "Squirtle, use Water Gun to stop Staryu" Marie hollered. Sqirtle sprayed water outif his mouth at onto Staryu. "Staryu, jump in the water and use Whirlpool!" Misty said. Staryu stopped it's buzzing onslaught. It then went inert and simple fell into the Pool. Squirtle, thinking he had won, started doing a victory dance. Bulbasaur cried out from the audience. "You Idiot, look behind you!". Squirtle stopped his wiggle and saw a Hurricane under the water, with Staryu at the epicenter. Squirtle was swepted up by the currents and thrown against the wall. Marie returned her Pokémon and started to look frantic. "Double D" she cried to her friend in the audience. "What do I do, I'm all out of Pokémon!". "Oh no your not Marie" Double D cried back "Use Kakuna!". "No way am I using that Pokéturd" Marie argued. "Just DO IT!" shouted Double D. "Fine" sighed Marie. She tossed her pokeball out and popped Kakuna. Misty was clearly trying to hold back a fit of hysteria. This didn't help Marie's self esteem. "Are you quite finished?" Marie asked sternly. "Okay (snigger) I'm done" Misty said, as seriously as she could. "Staryu, Water Gun!". Staryu shot a stream of water from it's highest tip. Marie braced herself. Kakuna had other idea. Kakuna turned a silver colour and when the water hit, every drop of even the tinyest spec of moisture, was ricochet of Kakuna and back onto Staryu. "What was that?" Marie said outloud. Her Pokedex answered for her.

Harden: a move commonly acsociated with cocoon Pokémon such as Kakuna and Metapod. It tenses the muscles to up defence points to their highest base level

"Thank you, Mr. I-Know-Everything!" she said. But she was happy when she saw what happened to Staryu. It's core was cracked and was embedded in the wall. Misty returned her fainted Pokémon. Meanwhile, Double D and Rolf were chanting for Marie.

Pokemon crazy  
Pokemon mad  
Battle with Marie  
Or watch her with the Lads

Misty send out her Starmie. "Starmie, use Hydro Pump!" she yelled. Starmie pumped out water at impossible speeds that were enough to stun a man on contact. Kakuna was stuck there, trying to stay upright. He said to himself "Marie, I will make you proud!". As soon as he finished speaking, Kakuna was envoloped in a White light. This time though, Marie was worried, what if it turned into some giant caterpillar that couldn't do anything!. But, like old times, Marie underestimated the power of Evolution. Out of Kakuna burst a giant Wasp with two giant stingers for hands. Marie, awstruck, decided to check it with her Pokedex.

Beedrill: The TwinBee Pokémon  
Beedrill are extremely violent, and will not hesitate to attack anything that comes within as little as two feet into their territory. Despite these homicidel tendencies, they are very loyal to there Trainers

Marie was upset that she had said those mean things to her Pokémon before. "Beedrill" she called out. "I'm sorry I said those thing when you were a Kakuna". Beedrill looked back. "And I forgive you, dearest Marie". Marie (having got the vibe of what Beedrill was saying, yet remained oblivious to the 'Dearest Part'). "Beedrill, use Twin Needle" yelled Marie. As Marie commanded, the Stingers on Beedrill's hands were jettisoned off. The Stingers hit Starmie and it went down in one blow. The stingers flew back and fused with Beedrill's hands again. Misty looked extremly exicted. You know, despite just loosing.

After the Battle, Misty awarded Marie with the Cascade Badge. The trio looked into their Badge case. Their sat the the Boulder Badge from Pewter, and now the Cascade Badge, from right here in Cerulean. Meanwhile, Squirtle and Beedrill were talking. "Dude, even though you showed me up, that was totally Awsomrific, Dude you gotta show me those Moves man" Squirtle said. Beedrill nodded. "Say, what was all that 'Dearest Marie' all about?" Squirtle asked. Beedrill scratched the back if his head. "Well, you know, Marie is kinda" Beedrill paused. "Kinda...what" Squirtle made a rolling gesture with his hand. Beedrill blushed. "Pretty". Squirtle laughed out loud. "you have a crush on Marie, you have a crush on Marie, ha ha ha". Beedrill looked angry. "I do not". When Squirtle started making kissing noises, that when Beedrill um Irratated (for lack of a better word that I can put in a T+ rated Fanfic). "Pin Missle" he cried out. Squirtle was shot down by a barrage of spikes. "Okey. Shutting up now" he mumbled meekly. After rejoining the group, the trio started to make their way to Vermillion City.

Back at Cerulean, a short figure, followed by a tall smelly one, stormed into the stadium. Misty was startled by this person. "Hello" she said "would you like a gym battle?". The figure rubbed his hands together. "That would be, execellent. Go Pincir"


	6. Colossal Fossils

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 6: Colossal Fossils

After Marie's Pokémon evolved twice in one day, which at the same time gave them their Second Badge. Before they can go to Vermillion, the trio have to find a way to travese Mt. Moon.

"Ugh, I've been walking forever!" Marie sulked as the trio decided to stop for a rest at the foot of the mountain. "We've only been walking for 10 minute Marie." Edd repleid. "Yeah well, we've been going at, like, 10mph or somthing" Marie retorted. "Thats still not a lot" Double D chuckled. The trio stopped when they faced an enormous mountain. "A mighty mountain? Rolf fears an omen has befallen us" Rolf shook. "Actully Rolf, it's Mt. Moon" Double D explained. "Shall we go inside?" he asked.

Inside Mt. Moon was a big cave. The could see it was crawling with Pokemon. Double D adjusted his hat. "I think that this would be an excellent time to add new members to our respective parties" he declared. "Yeah, I was thinking that too" Marie said. "Very well then, we'll split up and meet back here in fifteen minutes" Double D explained. After the three split, Rolf found himself face to face with a graveler. He scanned it with his Pokedex

Graveler: The Boulder Pokémon

Graveler use rolling as the their primary mode of locomotion. Because of this, mountain side towns dig grooves to prevent Graveler from demolishing their homes

"Rolf sences power buried within you Boulder, allow Rolf the honour of trying to capture you!" the Graveler nodded. "Very well, Bulbasaur, assist Rolf!" he cried as he released his trusted Plant Pokémon. "Bulba" it growled. "Bulbasaur, sleep powder!" Rolf commanded. A green powder scattered from Bulbasaurs back. The powder hit Graveler. Graveler fell into a deep sleep, while Rolf threw his pokeball. The ball shook for a bit and then stopped with that oh so familiar tone. "Although you do have strength buried inside you, it would seem Rolf will have to do the digging"

Marie was having much luck in catching her new Pokemon. She had cornered a Zubat and was ready to roll. "Go, Squirtle" she cried as she realises her Pokemon. "Squirrrtle Squirt" it rasped. Marie scanned Zubat with her Pokedex

Zubat: The Vampire Pokemon

Zubat are known to congruate in large numbers. The feed by sucking other Pokemon of their blood. Pokémon as large as Tauros or Snorlax have fallen fowl to their ravanous apetites

"This thing is a friggin' Psycho. And right up my street" Marie smiled. "Squirtle, Water Gun!". Squirtle shot water in a sonic stream. It hit Zubat right on target and stunned it. With Zubat paralized, Marie threw a pokeball. The ball shook and stopped. Marie had captured the Zubat. "Nice"

Double-D and Zoroark were in the middle of a feirce battle with an aggressive Spearow. "Zoroark, use Bullet Spawn" Double D commanded. Quills from Zoroark's ponytail shot like a machiene gun. The Spearow was hit smack dab in the chest. Double-D through his Pokeball. It shook for what seemed like an eternaty. Then it paused. No movment. All was tence. Until Double-D heard a familar chime. "Success, I just caught a Spearow". Double-D checked out his new Pokémon.

Spearow: The Sparrow Pokémon

Spearow are highly aggressive, and will not hesitate to attack anything on sight. Because of this, Spearow are vauled captures

"Edafiying"

After meeting back up with their new Pokémon, the group moved fourth into Mt. Moon. Their jorney cut short by a dead end. "Now what do we do?" asked an impatient Marie. "Rolf may have the answer" Rolf declaried. "Graveler, assist Rolf!" he cried as he threw the Pokeball. Out popped a giant boulder pokemon. Double-D and Marie were amazed. "Is that your new Pokémon Rolf?" asked Edd. "Yes Ed-boy. Now, Graveler, use Rock Smash on the a-curse-ed wall!" Rolf commanded. Gravelers fists turned White as it smashed open the wall. "Thank you Graveler, please come again" Rolf joked as he returned Graveler. As Marie congradulated Rolf for using slang at the apropeat moment, Double D was seeing an amazing sight. Hundreds of people, all digging up somthing from the ground. They all were wearing the same kind of uniform. A black jumper/trousers/hat. The jumper was emblazoned with an 'R' logo. Then Double D remembered the wanted poster outside the Cerulean Pokémon Centre. "Team Rocket" he mouthed. Marie and Rolf must have remembered too because they were gobsmacked as well. Unfotunatly, the noise that Graveler made had attracted attention. Too much attention. "Hey" yelled a Rocket Grunt "Get them nosy brats!". Every grunt released a Raticate. Pokedex scanned them using it's A.I

Raticate: The Rat Pokémon

Raticate can chew through rock in a matter of minutes and it's teeth are constantly growing, but this is often gone unnoticed, as their teeth are often worn down due to excessive amounts of gnawing

The Raticate jumped at Trio, who narrowly dodged then. Edd, Marie and Rolf hid inside a small passage. "Do you thing (Gasp) we lost them?" asked Double D. "Yeah, but we can't hide forever can we" said Rolf. Only Marie wasn't worried. "I gave a plan!" she declaired.

Marie released her Zubat. "Alright, Zubat, Super Sonic!" she commanded. Zubat released an ear splitting shriek. The cave fell in on itself. The trio got out on time, but the Rockets were buried underneath the rubble. After the cave in, Marie was bummed out. "Aww man" she whined "Those things were fossils, we could of got some and had some major league Pokes". Double D pulled Somthing out of his back pack. "I may have, well, grabbed so Fossils before we left" he laughed. He hand Marie a Dome Fossil, Rolf a Helix Fossil and kept the Old Amber for himself. "Now, on to Vermillon, and our Third Badge!" cheered Double D.


	7. Lt Surge and the Magnemite Catcher

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 7: Lt. Surge and the Magnemite Catcher

Last time on Pok'edmon

Our heroes were on the way to Vermillion City to earn their third gym badge. But first, they had to traverse Mt. Moon. After catching new Pokémon, they uncovered a plot to drain Mt. Moon of all it's fossils. Now on the way to Vermillion, read on to find out what's gonna happen next.

Vermillion City was a gleaming place full of buildings and shopping complex's. The people were busy chatting with one another and shops were alive with people trying to sell their wares. "Wow, look at the port, the shops, the people…" Marie marveled. "Rolf is also dazzeled by the jewel that is Vermillion yes" Rolf agreed. "I quite interested in what type of Pokémon this 'Lightning American' uses" said Double D. "Well you can find out when I kick his butt" Marie said cockily. "Ah-ah-ah, You beat Misty, so I do believe it's my turn" Double D smiled. "Fine by me pumpkin" Marie said. The gyms out side was styleized like an army boot camp. They knocked on the door but unfortunatly got no answer. Suddenly a man walked up to them. "Your wasting your time, this Gym is way to strong for a couple of kids" he said quite rudely. "Hey, why I aughta" Marie grumbled as she took out Squirtles pokeball. "No Marie, this is not the time nor the place for violence" Double D said as ge took hold if her wrist. "You'd probably fail too" the man continued. Double D was shocked. He hated being insulted. "Oh, I am so tempted to release my grip on Marie's hand" he shouted "And by the way" The man ignored Double D's threat "why are you wearing a sock on your head?" he asked. "That is it. The time for maturity is OVER! Spearow, I need your help!" he cried as he relised his Spearow. The man just laughed. At first Double D thought is was because the man thought his Spearow was weak. But then Double D relised who he was. "Lt. Surge" he cried. "Right you are kid" he said, strking a pose. "You got guts, each and every one of ya, even the foriegn kid who said nothing so I can't really say that he's foriegn but it's what story writer says I'm supposed to say" "Thank you" Rolf said, oblivious to the fact that Lt. Surge is meta-phyiscle aware of his surroundings. "Tell you what, if you beat my record in the Magnemite Catching Contest, I'll let you try to beat me" Lt. Surge stuck out his hand to indecate he was finally serious. Double D shook it. "Deal" he said.

The Magnemite Catching Contest was a big event apprently. Not because the were sincerly exicted, but because they wanted the comedy of watching some chump fail. The aim of the game was to catch as many Magnemite in one minute. Lt. Surge's record was 151 apperently. Double D was supplied an unlimited amount off pokeballs. The anouncer stood on his stand. "Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my great pleasure to anounce that a challenger has stepped forward to atempt to best the great Lt. Surge's record". Double D could hear a few sniggers from the audience. "Now" The anoucer continued. "Let the contest, BEGIN".

Double D ran into a White room. He could spot several camera place about the expanse. A door at the back of the room. An army of Magnemite began flooding in. Armed to the teeth with Pokeballs, Double D threw them like a freaking Machine Gun. Magnemite's a go-go were being sucked into the orbs one by one. The audiance watched with pure amazement. Rolf and Marie were wide eyed with exictment. Double D's score slowly and slowly crept up to match Lt. Surge. In 30 seconds Double D had emptied the room, but more Magnemite volumed in. 4 secs left on the clock. Double D threw his last Pokeball. The Magnemite was sucked in, the clock chimed, and the auidence fell silent. Marie held her breath and Rolf just sat there with his mouth wide open. Double D's final score was 148. He sat crestfallen. Then an offical walked up to him. "Congradulations" he said. "Thank you sir. I just wish I could have beaten that record." Double D answered. "But you did break the record." the man answered. Double D looked surprised. "Excuse me sir, I don't understand?" He stammered. "The last Magnemite you captured was of odd colouration, so that one was worth five Magnemite" the man chuckled. Double D was wide eyed with exictment. "You mean that" "Yes, you broke the record by 1 point" the man said.

Inside the gym looked like a giant Powerplant and probably was when not in use. The battle floor was jerry-rigged to some intimidating explosives that looked like they could blow any second. "Alright. This is a winner takes all Pokemon Battle" Lt. Surge bellowed in generic drill Sargent voice. "Lets Rumble"


	8. Shock Troopers

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 8: Shock Troopers

"As I said, the battle is a winner takes all, meaning it's all the pokemon you have against all the pokemon I have" Lt. Surge explained. "Very well" Double D agreed. "Now that that's out of the way, Go Raichu!" Lt. Surge cried as he relieased his beast. Double D scanned the new creature with his pokedex

Raichu: The Mouse Pokémon and the Evolved Form of Pikachu

Raichu are typicly found near powersources and can bury their tails underground to conduct excess electricity

"Oh my" Double D muttered. "No matter, Zoroark, I need you help!". Zoroark was relised from his pokeball. The Monster Fox gripped his fists and stared at Raichu. Their was an odd aura of power around the pokemon. Lt. Surge made the first move. "Raichu, Thunder Punch!" he commanded. Raichus cheeks glowed and static seemed to dance off Raichu left paw. Raichu threw a left hook at Zoroark, who barely managed to dodge it. "Zoroark, counter with Shadow Claw" Double D commanded. Zoroark's talons elongated and began to glow pink. Zoroark swiped a Raichu and hit the target. Dispite just being swiped with a powerful Dark type move, Raichu simple shrugged it off. "Thunder!" yelled Lt. Surge. Sparks flew off Raichu's cheeks. A terrible thunder clap sounded and a lightning bolt struck Zoroark in the back. The blast flung Zoroark into a bundle of dynamite. The explosives detonated and caught Zoroark in the epicentre of the blast. "Zoroark!" Double D cried out. The smoke cleared and a battered and dazed Zoroark lay on the rubble. Raichu leered. "Pathetic, now, who's next in line for a beatin'?". Double D recalled Zoroark. "Well done, Zoroark, well done" he said as he recalled his Monster Fox. "Spearow, I need your help!" Double D cried. His Sparrow popped out of it's ball and gave a warcry before lunging for Raichu. "Spearow, wait, I didn't say start" Double D pleaded before a smack from Raichu knocked some sence into Spearow. Spearow glared impationtly, apperantly waiting for a command. "Spearow, gust" Double D commanded. Spearow flapped his wings and a typhoon blew through the Gym. Raichu remained unmoved, however. Raichu, despite the serious winds speed, jumped up to Spearow and threw another Thunder Punch. Lightning engulfed Spearow. The surge coarsed through every nook and cranny of the birds body. The lightning ceased, and Spearow fell limp on the floor. "Your Spearow is poorly trained" Lt. Surge remarked. "She's not poorly trained!" Double D huffed defensivly "She's just new to the team is all". "What ever, do you have another Pokemon or not!" Lt. Surge yelled. "Yep, Magnemite, I need your help!" Double D cried as he threw his pokeball. Out popped a metal ball the was shaded ever so slightly gold. It had three screws sticking out, one on top and two on the bottom. In place of arms it had two horseshoe magnets that were black at the tips and a single, pupilless eye.

"Mag-Ne-Mag-Ne" it Droned. Lt. Surge wasn't supprised. "So this is the winning catch. They let me keep my magnemite too, y'know, my son plays with it" he told. "Raichu, Thunder!" Lt. Surge commanded. Electric power flowed of Raichu and hit Magnemite in the anteni screw. Magnemite continued it's blank stare. "That's not going to work" Magnemite droned. "I'm a conductor. The Magnets on each side of Magnemite spun visiously, blue lightning flew of the Magnets. The lightning hit Raichu square in the chest. On the sidelines, Marie and Rolf were spectating the battle. "Come on DD, you're really coming down to the wire on this one" Marie whispered to herself. "Sustainance to calm your nerves?" Rolf said as offered Marie a bucket of what looked like fried chicken. "Thanks said Marie, to engrossed in the battle to care that she was actually munching on bat guano (A rare delecacy in Rolfs homeland yes). Magnemite and Raichu were simply butting heads at that point. "Magnemite, Magnet Bomb!" Double D ordered. Magnemite blinked. It shook it's magnets and placed a magnetic discharge on Raichu. The explosives flung themselves towards Raichu. "Aw Jesus" he muttered as several cherry bombs detonated on Raichu simultaniusly. The blast subsided and the smoke cleared. Raichu' mashed up body lay silently on the ground. Lt. Surge bent to his knees. "Raichu is dead" he whimpered. The trio was shocked. "Mister The Hurricane Fighter!" Double D scolded. "How could you? This is a K+ rated Fanfic and you will not earn us a T reputation by killing of Pokemon" The Hurricane Fighter, I mean I, was shocked. "Alright, cool your jets mate I'll think of somthing" I answered. "Please don't make the mousy go to the big gravy tub in the sky" Ed whimpered. "Ed, get outta hear, you ain't supposed to show up for sevearal more chapters" I yelled. Anyway, after a sevear telling off from Double D I was force to re-write the story so none of this convesation actually happened.

After the whole fuss of being meta-physicly aware of the suroundings, Lt. Surge recalled his Pokemon and walked up to Double D. "You did good, Matchstick, you did good" "Thank you Sir" Double D smiled. Lt. Surge fumbled about in his back pocket and pulled out a Thunder Badge. "You're in my army now Matchstick" He chuckled. Double D saluted him. "Sir yes sir" he laughed.

Whilst the humans were talking, The Pokemon were having their own convesation. Zoroark was talking first. "That was a fine example of how we should all battle Magnemite. We should balence playing to our strengths as well as striking the opponands weakness and untilizing the surrounds" Zoroark lectured. "Spearow, I couldn't help but noticed that you didn't obey Eddwards commands" he said sternly. "So, I don't need his help" Spearow muttered and hopped away. Zoroark fumed. "Now you get back here, lemme, wouldyajust, gimmea, aw now that is just rude" he stammered. He and Magnemite looked at each other. "Womem" they both said.

Now as you all know, in the games their are podiums that list the names of all the winners. Here is what the podium at the Vermillion Gym says

Winners

Edd

Eddy


	9. That One Big Musical Number

This chapter has been removed due to it being really, really lame.

Oh, and on another note, who ever told me to go f**k myself, "likewise w*nker!"


	10. Enemies Closer

Pok'edmon  
Kanto chapter 10: Enemys Closer

Hurricane Fighter: Hi everyone  
Ed: Hiya guys  
Hurricane Fighter: Ed, what are you doing here  
Ed: I got promoted to Co-Narrator  
Hurricane Fighter: Oh no, oh dear god no!  
Ed: Aw come on, it's not that bad  
Hurricane Fighter: But it means I have to talk to you for the entire series (sobs on the floor)  
Ed: My turn. Read the following chapter please, I'm gonna get my sponges

Edd, Marie and Rolf were walking down the fishing path to Lavender Town, there they would stock up on supplies and take a night in the hotel. "God I'm so exicted, this would be the first time in a month that I slept in a real bed" Marie declared. "But we've only been traveling for three weeks?" Double D questioned. "So?" Marie answered, plain and simple. "IK" Rolf said. "That's O-K Rolf" Marie corrected him. The trio walked into the Erie, if not unnerveing, gates of Lavender Town. The streets were graffitied and neglected, laden with the type rubbish that shouldn't be mentioned. Drunks were scattered about the place, each one groaning "Change" as the walked by. A foul stench hung in the air. Some teenagers swaggered towards them. The one with dreadlocks in a red bandana spoke first, his voice deep and gravel. "Welly well well, fresh meat". The girl in the green bandana spoke in sharp, penadrating voice that's seemed impossible to ignore. "Let's see what we got here; A nerd, a goth and their pet foriegner". "Rolf resents that remark" Rolf blurted out. A ratty White boy in a blue bandana snaked up behind Marie and held her in a place that she did not want to held. She judo fliped him over her shoulder. The boy just smiled. "ooh, Wazpy likez em fiezty" he buzzed in a voice that could make anyone want to mute him after talking for more that a few seconds. "Wazpy likez her a lot". The trio was surrounded until a shadowed figure lept down from the nearest building. The figure kicked Green in the face, rolled between Blue's legs, kicking him in the parts. He stood up and slugged Red in the stomach, knocking him out. The figure stood on front of Double D. Double D then relised who it was.

"Kevin?" Double D cried. Kevin half smiled. "Yep, it's me Double Dweeb, how's life?" he asked. "Fine, but Kevin, how did you get here, this is one of the most secret operations in the world, why are you here?" Double D asked, dying to be informed. Kevin took a deep breath. "Eddy" he finally said.

Kevin took Double D, Marie and Rolf to an old warehouse. Inside were a few familer faces. "Hi Double D, Hi Rolf" Nazz greeted. "Oh, hi Marie" She said with less enthusiasam. "Hi Nazz, so Kevin, you were telling us about Eddy. What's he got to do with anything?" Double D continued. Kevin shrugged. "Broke into Yew's lab, stole some research, snuck on board your jet and is now loose around Kanto. Ed's also with him" Kevin explained. Double D blinked in disbelive. "No way, Eddy wouldn't do that, would he?" he asked meekly. "Yew tried to contact you, but the field around the five regions blocks out calls from the outside world, so he recruited me, told me the whole story, even gave me and Nazz a pokemon each. And we've been tracking him down ever since. It was only pure luck that we ran into you" Kev continued. Nazz was staring at Double D while Marie was growling at her. The boys made a plan to find Eddy. Edd, Nazz and Kevin would check the north west and Marie and Rolf would check south east. Marie wasn't too thrilled about the match up but agreed nonetheless.

Lavender Town was almost in perminant twilight. That made searching difficult to say the least. Marie and Rolf were strolling down the ally ways, shining their torches at occasional movements. It wasn't long before Rolf caught on that Marie was bummed out. "Marie girl is saddened, care to tell Rolf what is the matter?" he asked. Marie sighed. "Its just that Nazz really pushes my buttons is all" she said. "Ah, Nazz girl courts Double-D-Ed-Boy yesno" Rolf said, probing Marie for more info. "And why do you like Edd-boy so much?" Rolf continued to pry her open. "I do not like him" Marie said defencivly. "Rolf may be new to your ameriacan customs, but Rolf knows when milk madan consorts with the Blacksmiths apperentice so answer Rolf" Rolf egged on. "Fine, you want to know so bad, here's the story. When I was little, before we both moved to the Cul-De-Sac, me and Double D used to live in the same neighborhood. One day I was snatched by some weirdo who had been at large for a while. It said in the paper he was responcible for 12 murders. He would of killed me if Double D hadn't shown up. He took the guys gun and shot him. Unfortunatly that was after he got shot himself in a none lethal part of his head. And that's why he wears the hat! That's why he's so smart! That's why he can't remember anything that happened that day!" Marie was crying at this point. Rolf didn't know wether to feel good because hc just got Marie Kanker to crack or ashamed because he brought it up. The silence was broken by an insidous voice. "How touching" said Eddy has waltzed out of the shadows. "You should hear Double D's excuse, it's quite epic actully" Eddy teased. "Swindler, give yourself up or face Rolfs wrath" Rolf threatened. Eddy shook his head. "Easy up Stretch, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" Eddy taunted. Both Rolf and Marie drew their Pokeballs. "Bulbasaur, assist Rolf!" "Squirtle, show yourself!". Both Squirtle and Bulbasaur emerged. Eddy shrugged. "Cute, but getta load of this, Victreebell, let's roll!" he called as he released a vicious flytrap pokemon. The Victreebell hissed and reared it's leaves to perform a Razor Leaf. Rolf scanned it with his pokedex.

Victreebell: The Flytrap Pokémon  
Victreebell live deep in the jungle, and few people ever return from their lair.

"Rolf this is not the time!" Marie scolded "Squirtle, Rapid Spin!". Squirtle retracted into it's shell and spun towards Victreebell. Victreebell threw leaves at the incoming object. "Bulbasaur, protect Squirtle with Solarbeam!" Rolf commanded. Bulbasaur tensed and light was sucked from sky. Bulbasaur stayed absolutly still. Victreebell started pummeled Squirtle to the ground. "Insubordinant toad, consider yourself banished to the cupboard, why won't you move!" Rolf ranted. Eddy laughed. "You really are a simpleton, ain't ya Stretch, Solarbeam requires a lightsource to charge up faster. So I predict Bulby will be there for quite some time". Eddy failed to notice that Bulbasaur had performed Solarbeam successfully and knocked out Victreebell. Squirtle and Bulbasaur glowed in a White light. Eddy did notice this. "Nuts" he said to himself. The light subsided and Squirtle and Bulbasaur were no longer there. Standing in their place was Ivysaur and Wartortle. "Ivysaurus" "Watertortise" Marie and Rolf were supprised. They both scan their respective pokemon with their Pokedex

Ivysaur: The Plant Pokémon and the Evolved Form of Bulbasaur  
Ivysaur have lost the use of their hind legs, due to the excess weight of it's newly bloomed flower

Wartortle: The Turtle Pokémon and the Evolved Form of Squirtle  
Wartortle have built up resistance to most physical impact, though are still suceptible to a significant amount of force

When Marie and Rolf looked up from the Pokedex, they saw Eddy and his Victreebell had dissipeared. After an hour of searching Rolf and Marie gave up and decided to regroup with the others. They explained their run in with Eddy (to which Kevin was furious for letting him get away) and showed of their newly evolved Pokemon. The five decided that Eddy would have no reason to stay in Lavender Town so they would continue their search for him on foot.

Ed: Wow  
Hurricane Fighter: Yes, it is some of my finest work  
Ed: No, not that, I got a shout out  
Hurricane Fighter: You're a villian!  
Ed: (Blank Expression)  
Hurricane Fighter: Thats bad  
Ed: Yay  
Hurricane Fighter: (sigh) it's going to be a long series


	11. Creeped

Pok'edmon  
Kanto chapter 11: Creeped

Hurricane Fighter: Ok, so this little narration portion has been established as a running theme now right  
Ed: I think so  
Hurricane Fighter: Good, just wanted to be sure  
Ed: Hey, Tornado Battler, could you do me a favour  
Hurricane Fighter: my names not Tornado Battler but go on  
Ed: My cousin An wrote to me and asked if she could be in the fanfiction. Pretty please with Gravy on top  
Hurricane Fighter: Sure, I'll make a few calls  
Ed: Thanks Whirlwind Brawler  
Hurricane Fighter: Oh great, this is going to become a running gag now isn't it  
Grim: Now ya know How I feel Mon  
Ed: …This is getting weird dude  
Hurricane Fighter: You are correct Ed, which is weird but, this is getting strange. Let's move on with the Fanfic

Before leaving Lavender Town, the five kids stopped by the Pokemon Tower to pay their respects. The Tower was the only part of Lavender Town that was well preserved, presumably because not even juvinile delingwents had the audacity to deface it. Itside was well lit and not very extravigant. A sheet of icy mist seemed to cover the floors. "Ooh, I'm so scared, maybe I'll feel better is somone held my hand" Nazz sang, shying up towards Double D. Marie gritted her teeth. While the boys went away to buys some flowers to place on the graves, Marie and Nazz were left alone. "Alright James BLONDE, let's get one thing straight. I am sick of you sucking up to Edd, OK" Marie shouted. Nazz made a pouty face. "Well, I don't see your name on him anywhere, so I guess he's free game. Besides, I don't think any of you Kankers deserve the Eds. Your not even human. You're monsters". Nazz smirked in triumph. Marie, in blind fury, jumped Nazz and started to thrash her. Nazz barely managed to push her off and when she did, they both released their Pokémon.  
"Wartortle, Show Yourself!"  
"Nidoqueen, I like Need You!"

The two Pokemon were called out. Meanwhile, a Spirit, disturbed by the ruckus, rose from it's tombstone. It observed the two girls start the battle. Marie checked Nidoqueen with her Pokedex.

Nidoqueen: The Regal Pokemon  
Nidoqueen and Nidoking share community tribes, in which several Nidokings can be found competing for one Nidoqueen

Marie made her move. "Wartortle, Water Gun!". Water shot from Wartortle's mouth and hit Nidoqueen in the chest. "Hey, that is so not glubglubglub" Nazz attempted to say but was hit in the mouth with a Wartortle spray. Nazz, having wiped the water from her mouth, made a rash command to her Nidoqueen. "Nidoqueen, Hyperbeam!". Nidoqueen spat a beam of purest energy at Wartortle. Wartortle retracted into his shell and the Beam ricochet of his chest and shot back to Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen fell and Nazz threw a tantrum. The spirit saw the anger welling up inside Marie. Her lust for violence, revenge. She was perfect. The spirit flew into Maries open mouth. Marie spasmed as she gradully lost control of her body. Her mind was trapped. She couldn't speak, feel or move. All she could do was watch the Spirit as it controled her body. It cracked her neck and swaggered towards Nazz. "Why hello girlie. I'm new here and would you care to tell me where I can get somthing to eat" Marie said in a disorted voice. The voice apperantly hypnotised Nazz as she said. "There's a Burger King a few blocks away". Marie nodded. As she started to walk away until Nazz came to her sences. "Come back here you coward!" Nazz screamed. In a real poultagiest moment, Marie rotated her head at a 180 degree angle and grinned maniacly. "Go to hell!" She shouted as she spewed pea soup at Nazz.

The boys returned to find Nazz tied to a tomb stone. They removed her gag. "Nazz, what happened to you?" asked Double D. Nazz spat on the ground. "I'll tell you what happened, your god damn girlfriend just beat the crap outta me!" Nazz yelled. Double D looked suprised. "Marie did this?". Nazz nodded. "Where'd she go?" Kevin asked, cracking his knuckles. Nazz coughed. "Burger King" she muttered. "Thank you" Double D said as he put her gag back on her mouth "mphlr" she muffled in protest.

The three boys found Marie eating her third Number 10. Double D was the first to confront. "Marie, we need to talk". Marie glared at him. "We DON'T need to talk" she said in her distorted voice. "We don't need to talk" Double D repeated mindlessly. Kevin tried to snap Double D out of it but was stopped when Marie asked him to leave Double D alone. Marie walked up to Rolf. "Hello Rolfie boy, would you mind if you beat those two up for me." Marie winked. Rolf looked enraged and disgusted at Marie. "Demon" he growled. Marie voice reverted back to normal. "Well well, look who just found me out, not only that, you seem to be imuine to my mind control. Just what are you?" Marie gloated. Rolf cracked his neck. "Your worst nightmare!" he screeched "Ivysaur, Assist Rolf!". Ivysaur was released and instantly fell befuddled. Was Rolf asking him to attack Marie. It didn't make sence. Suddenly Marie's eyes blackend and her teeth became sharp and serated. Her hands devolved into claws. She his and jumped on Ivysaur and started to maul him. Ivysaur blasted her off with a Bullet Seed. Rolf held her by the throat. "Abomination, leave Rolf's friend be" Rolf demanded. Marie laughed. "Now why would I leave?" She asked. "This host body is perfect, the anger, the jealousy. I can feed off her forever". Rolf attacked but was sliced in the chest by Marie. "You may be strong but I am stronger, and don't even think of pulling another Pokeball out of a hat, I know each of Monsters, inside and out". Now it was Rolf's turn to smile. "I don't think you've been introduced to Snorlax" he said as he released his Pokemon. A giant fat bear loomed over Marie.

Snorlax: The Blockade Pokémon  
Snorlax sleep 24/7 and only awake in the wild to eat a month's worth of food in one sole portion

"Snorlax, Foresight!" Rolf commanded. "Noooooooo" Marie cried as the wayward sole was sucked from her body. Free of the spirits presence, Marie fell unconsious. Rolf braced himself for a showdown. The ghost started to contort and reshape. In five seconds it had gone from a formless cloud to a purple triangle with hands floating in front of it. It had become, Haunter!

Haunter: The Gasious Pokémon  
There is currently no information regarding Haunter and it's evolution tree, as the lore and myth surrounding it differ too much for the ablity to compare them

"Rolf will break the spell you have put on Rolf's friends!" Rolf threatened "Snorlax, Metronome!". Snorlax waved his finger, which started to glow white, and suddenly started to breath fire at Haunter. Haunter was knocked unconsious. "Consider yourself Rolf's" Rolf mocked, throwing a pokeball. Haunter felt him being pulled inside the ball. Ge fought to escape but his willpower was rapidly draining. He forgot his loyalty was now bound to Rolf for all eternaty. He didn't care anymore. The ball chimed and everyone woke up from their trance. Rolf explained what had happened. The four, now over the whole respects thing, set of for Celadon City.

Hurricane Fighter: Uhh, finally I'm finished  
Ed: So now you can work on the next one, and the next one after that, and the next one after that, and the n…  
Kevin: Shut up ya dork!  
Hurricane Fighter: Anyway, can I see that letter your cousin An sent you  
Ed: Okey Dokey Smokey

An's Letter  
Deer Ed  
Plees plees plees mae eye bee in Pok'edmon. If u let mee in, eye will giv u a peye  
Lotes of Luv, An

Hurricane Fighter: her spellings atrocious  
Ed: Eye no


	12. It's a Jungle Out There

Pok'edmon  
Kanto chapter 12: It's a Jungle Out There

Hurricane Fighter: Alright Ed, this is the chapter were An makes an apperence  
Ed: Wow  
An: I know, isn't it fantabulous  
Ed: AN! Your back  
An: Where did I go  
Ed: How are things in Lemonbrook  
An: Fine  
Ann is tied to a bed, while Larie is raping her, Anny is kissing Tee on the sofa and Jay is crying over a picture of An  
Ed: Wow, I wish I lived in a neighbourhood like that  
Hurricane Fighter: Hellooo, do I even exist any more  
Ed: Oh, oh, oh. An, this is my new best friend The Twister Warrior  
Hurricane Fighter: Goddamn it

The five kids (What can I say, I'm not that much of a (Cencord) to poor old Nazz) walked into the gates of Celadon City. Kevin walked up to Double D and held up his hand. "Well Double D, this is were we part. I just caught word of Eddy and Ed in Cinnibar Island so me and Nazz are gonna head them off" Kevin explained. Double D put his hand out and shook Kevin's. Rolf gave Kevin and Nazz an asphixyating bear hug and Marie and Nazz exchanged sour looks. "Good bye" Double D called out. "Good luck" Rolf called out. "Good riddance" Marie muttered to her self. Back to three, the kids went off to find the Gym. Celadon Gym was covered in flowers. A young woman in a kimono walked out the door carrying a watering can. She noticed the three peachcreekers and spoke in a timid voice "Hello, my name is Erika, who might you be?". The trio indroduced themselves. "My name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D" "Rolf would be my name" "Hi, names Marie". Erika bowed. "This is the Celadon Gym, of which I am the leader" Erika explained "Would you like to battle?". Rolf stepped foward. "Rolf will take the challenge of 'The Nature Loving Princess'" Rolf declaired. Erika shook her head. "I sorry, but only females are allowed to battle". Both Double D and Rolf looked at Marie. "Marie, we're looking at you" Double D said. Marie held her forehead. "Fine, I'll do the battle" she said unenthusisaticly. Double D smiled. "And me and Rolf will be cheering you on from the sidelines". Erika shook her head again. "I'm sorry to dissapoint you a second time, but only females are allowed to enter the gym". Double D and Rolf looked forlorn. "Well what are we supposed to do?" Double D asked. "Well, you could go to the Celadon Game Corner" Erika suggested. Rolf and Double D shrugged. "Good luck with the badge" Double D called as he and Rolf walked to the Celadon Game Corner.

The Celadon Gym was latend with botanical wonders. Grass pokemon were wondering the premesis. "The Battle is three on three, if that's ok" Erika explained. "Fine by me!" Marie revved. "Zubat, show yourself!". Zubat popped out of his ball. "freedom!" he screeched. Erika released her Pokemon. "Go, Tanglela". Out of her ball popped a strange creature covered in vines. Marie made her move. "Zubat, use Leech Life". Teeth shot from Zubats mouth and latched onto Tangela. Tangela spasmed from the feeling of it's energy being drained. The teeth were then sucked back into Zubat. "Now use Wing Attack!" Marie commanded. Zubat's wings began to glow white. Zubat then flew to the ceiling, bounced back down and hit Tangela in the chest. Tangela fainted from the fatigue.

Inside the Game Corner was lively and welcoming. There were a few slot machines, two roulette tables, a bar and a vending machine. Kids as old as Double D and Rolf were playing poker and drinking soda. Double D went up to the bar and asked for information. The attendent was as old as he was. "Well, here you can buy drinks and coins. Coins are the currency of the realm so to speak. All the machines in here run on coins" She explained. "Ok then" Double D fumbled about his pocket and pulled out 1000 dollars. "This should be enough for 50 coins, right?". The attendent shook her head. "That's unnesercery, we offer a freebie of 50 coins for every new face we see around here". She reached under the counter and put two small bags in Double D's hand. "One for you and one for your friend who is scaring the girls" she smiled. Double D thanked her and was about to turn until the attendent placed a soda in his hand. "I didn't ask for this" Double D said in confusion. The attendent smiled. "It's on the house" she winked.

Meanwhile, Marie was in a heated battle. "Zubat, Supersonic!" Marie commanded. "Weepinbell, Gastric Acid" Erika countered. Weepinbell spat purple slime on Zubat. Zubat fell onto the ground and then start burning on the floor. Marie returned Zubat. "Beedrill, show yourself!" Marie cried as she released her TwinBee Pokémon. Beedrill pointed it's needle at Weepinbell. "Beedrill, use Poison Sting!" ordered Marie. Beedrill's stinger glowed purple and lunged at Weepinbell. The blow was too much for Weepinbell, and it fainted upon impact. "Alright Beedrill" Marie congratulated. Beedrill blushed. "Anything for you, dearest Marie" Beedrill whispered.

Rolf was having waning luck on the Slot Machines. Double D was playing Pool. A girl with flowing Ginger hair walked up and picked up a pool cue. "Mind if I play?" she asked. Double D nodded. "Sure". The girl introduces herself. "My name is An" An said in a goofy voice. "My name is Edd" Double D said. An put a finger on her chin. "I have cousin named Ed, who has friends named Edd and Eddy". Double D rolled his eyes. "Yeah, weird" he said sarcastically.

Things in the gym were flaring to the point of all-out war. "Beedrill, use Pin Missile" Marie commanded. "Vileplume, use Petal Dance" Erika commanded. Petals flew of Vileplume. The petals exploded, eliminating the petals. More petals were flung off Vileplume and exploded on Beedrill. Beedrill fainted, but not before flipping off Vileplume (Which is hard considering that Beedrill has only one finger). Marie returned Beedrill and threw out Wartortle. Wartortle spat water on the ground. "Wartortle, Hydro Pump!" Marie ordered. Water gushed from Wartortle's mouth. Vileplume was rendered helpless in the outpour. "Now, Wartortle use Skull Bash" Marie commanded. Wartortle stopped the water and flew headfirst towards Vileplume. Wartortle's attack made contact and Vileplume was thrown against the wall as a result. Erika recalled her Pokémon and headed up to Marie. "You battle like a champion. You have proven yourself to be worthy of The Rainbow Badge, and then some. Marie took the badge, thanked Erika for the badge and rushed to the game corner.

Marie found Double D and Rolf drunk on soda and singing on the open mike karaoke. Singing Tribute by Tenacious D, to be precise.

Edd: this not, the greatest song in wor-rld, No! This is just a tribute

Marie dragged the two idiots of stage and got Wartortle to pour water on the tipsy two. The two instantly snapped out of the soda induced mania. Marie shook her head in disapproval. "How many sodas did you have" she asked. Double D shrugged. "I don't know, I lost count after the first 20". Marie literally slapped Double D on the wrist. "No more Coke for you!". The trio were about to leave until they were stopped by An. "Wait, you left without your prize for winning the karaoke contest" Double D looked puzzled. "What's the prize?" he asked. An put a Pokeball in Edd's hand. Rolf frowned. "Rolf sang too, what is Rolf's prize". An winked. "This" she said as she kissed Rolf on the cheek. Double D's and Marie's jaw dropped. An waved and went back into The Game Corner and the trio set off for real this time.

Hurricane Fighter: Whoa  
Ed: I know  
Hurricane Fighter: I didn't know An liked Rolf  
Ed: I didn't know Marie had a Wartortle  
Hurricane Fighter: …  
Ed: …  
Hurricane Fighter: Picture if you will  
Edd: Um, may I ask what's in my new pokeball  
Hurricane Fighter: Wait until next chapter. Right now, I'm brain storming with my best buddy  
Ed: And I'm brain storming with my best buddy  
Hurricane Fighter: Quick note. My story, Pok'edmon now has its own wiki. Please help by editing, creating and just visiting in general. I AM NOT PLAGURIST! I did not copy the idea off paoace12, mine came first!


	13. Silph Co The Final Frontier Part 1

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 13: Sliph Co. The Final Frontier (Part 1)

Hurricane Fighter: Alright, This kinda getting boring. This was supposed to be somthing that was fun. Not some kind of chore

Ed: I know

Hurricane Fighter: You know what

Ed: I know who made it boring

Hurricane Fighter: Who WHo WHO!

Ed: … BATMAN

Hurricane Fighter: Batman, of course!

Double D was looking at his new found pokeball. Hurricane Fighter had promised that he would find out in this chapter. And if his guess was correct, he had the right to open it there and then. Double D was about to unleash the creature inside but was stopped at the last minute by The Hurricane Fighter.

Hurricane Fighter: Whatareyoudoing!

Edd: Finding out what's inside my new pokeball. You said I could this chapter

Hurricane Fighter: Later, you get into a fight with Team Rocket at Sliph Co. The plot thickens and you have to devise a battle stratgy with the random pokemon inside

Edd: Well, at least I know what we're gonna do today

Hurricane Fighter: You made me revell the whole story plot. Bad Edd, bad

Marie walked up to Double D. "So, y'know where we're going" Marie asked. Double D shrugged. "I guess we'll be going to Saffron City" he said. "Marie nodded. "I'll get Rolf then shall I". The trio was walking along a narrow footpath in a malodurous marsh. On a normal day Double D would be jittering and generally squeamish in a marsh, but today he was fixated on the pokeball. All he wanted in the world right now was to open the ball. But of course he couldn't or else spoiling the plot of the chapter. Double D minimized the pokeball and put it in his hat, where he stores all his pokeballs. They kept walking until the found the Saffron City gate. "Well fellows, I say this would be a wondrous oppertunityfor all of us, for there are two gyms in this town, so whoever doesn't get to battle at the league gym can train at the fighting gym" Double D said as he and his friends walked into Saffron City. It was quite early in the mourning, so most of the town was quite. The only source of noise was from a gym with the words 'Fighting Dojo' on the front. The doors opened and a man with a Primape was thrown out. Double D ran up to the guy. "Are you all right sir? You took a painful fall" Double D said. The laughed heartily. "Yeah, I'm OK. I've had worst falls" The man said. "Now can any of you kids tell me if you've seen my Primape anywhere?" The man asked. A muffled scream came from underneath the man. The man jumped to his feet. "Geez, sorry old buddy". His Primape shot a mean look at him. "Watch were you're parking that big fat butt" he screamed. Rolf scanned the Primape.

Primape: The Fury Pokémon

Primape are able to genrate a mind of pure rage of the simplest of things. Many trainer casulties are the result of insubortinant Primape

Double-D asked the man how he got thrown outin the first place. "Well" the man started "I was in a battle with The Karate Master, the best fighter in the dojo. He threw a punch so bad it blasted me and my Primape out the front door. Marie asked a question. "Can anyone battle The Karate Master?". The man nodded. "Yes, it's an open session". Marie nodded and grabbed Rolf by the scruff of his neck. "Right, come on Rolf, we're fighting the Karate Master" Marie said as she dragged Rolf into the Dojo. "Why does it have to be Rolf?" Rolf demanded. Marie shrugged. "Because Double D has to go and fight Team Rocket". Marie stared at Double D. "Speaking of which…" she started. "Alright, I'm going I'm going" Double D stammered as he walked off. Marie shrugged a final time and pulled Rolf into the Dojo.

Silph Co. had to be one of the most heavily guarded buildings Double D had ever seen. Team Rocket grunts were circling the building. Double D drew an accurate diagram of the building. He took notice that the grunts cycled the building in an organised march. Every three cycles there was a blank wall out of everyones direct line of sight. After they left the wall Double D made a bolt to the window. He jumped and made a thud. He didn't seem to attract attention though. He crept down to the hallway. No one was on active patrol. Good. Double D saw an open air duct, and in this universe, things tended to work like in the movies. He released Zoroark in case he needed a fighter. He and Zoroark crawled through the vents until they heard a noise. It was a Team Rocket Admin talking on the phone. "Yes boss, plans are all in place. So what's the plan again. Uh huh, so we hijack the radio signal and send out DROWZEE fm to take control of all the other Pokémon. Ha, good one boss" The Admin laughed as he hung up the phone. The admin looked up to the vent, but Double D had already left.

Double D came to a fork in the vents. He was about to go right until he saw…

"May?" Double D almost yelled as encountered the stuff of nightmares. The buck-toothed blonde let out a snortish laugh. "Yep, it's me alright". "But what are you doing here?" Double D asked. "Duh, trying to get my sister back of course" May retorted. "What" Double D jumped. May frowned. "But, just tell me how in god's name did you get in the Silph Co. ventelation system. May shrugged. Double D sighed. "Whatever, tell-you-what, if you help me with my little mission, then I'll take you to Marie" Double D stuck out his hand. May shook it. "Deal" she said. "Good, now back up into that junction, I'm going left" Double D said.

Double D and May left the vents after May made a Guff*. "(Gag) May what did you eat" Double D asked. "A burger, a chicken, a pizza…" May started to list. "No, I mean this morning." Double D interuppted. May paused then said "A burger, a chicken, a pizza…".

Unfortunatly, the two let thier guard down and in two seconds they were surrounded and backed against the wall. The admin Double D saw talking on the phone was present. "Guards!" He shouted. "Execute these, insects!". With guns pointed at him, Double D had to think fast. "Um, may I say somthing" Double D asked meekly. The admin rolled his eyes. "Fine but make it quick!" he yelled. Double D thanked him and then began. "Now, let me give some advice. If you're going to, execute someone by backing them against the wall, do yourself a favour and". Just then an elevator door opened behind Double D and May. "Don't stand them against the lift" Double D said as he hopped in and pulled May in aswell. "Au Revior, suckers" Double D said as the doors closed.


	14. Silph Co The Final Frontier Part 2

Pok'edmon  
Kanto chapter 14: Silph Co. The Final Frontier (Part 2)

The lift that Double D and May had caught had taken them to the top floor. It was dimly lit but Double D could make out that a single figure was standing in the middle of the room. "I've been expecting you Double D. But you are too late, operation DROWZEE has taken fullest effect. Now every pokemon in this region is under my utter control" The voice cackled. "That's diabolical, and how do you know my name" Double D shouted. The figure began to walk out of the shadows. "Why, don't you recognize your old runnin' buddy" said Eddy.

"Eddy!" exclaimed Double D "What are you doing here?". "What I always do. Taking advantage of the situation" Eddy sniggered. "In just a few seconds project DROWZEE will activate. Every Pokémon, except in this city, will be under my utter control" The was a loud blast. "Haha, I win. Now to get rid of you two!" Eddy gritted his teeth. "Machoke, Lets Roll" he laughed as he released a hulking lizard man. Double D scanned it with his pokedex.

Machoke: The Superpowered Pokémon  
Machoke are generally friendly and are great teachers, but reports of attacks related to violent Machoke are happening with alarming regularity

"Machoke, Seismic Toss!" Eddy ordered as Machoke threw Zoroark through the ceiling. "Zoroark!" Double D yelled. "May, can you help me out here!". May shook her head. "I don't have any of those THINGS!" May said defensivly. Zoroark landed back in the room. "Now Machoke, Brick Break" Eddy cackled. Machoke picked up Zoroark and slammed him down on his bent knee. Their was a sickening crunch and Zoroark lay uncounsious. Double D returned Zoroark. "Sorry my friend, I didn't do a satasfactory job" Double D picked up two of his pokeballs. "Magnemite, Spearow. Double team Machoke". Double D commanded. Magnemite zapped Machoke while Spearow scratched and pecked. Machoke roared and slammed both pokemon into the wall. Magnemite and Spearow were down for the count. Double D recalled his pokemon and stared at his last ball. "Good time as any to give this one a try" Double D said. "Whoever you are, I Need Your Help" Double D cried as he threw his Pokemon out of his ball. Out burst a red, bipedal lizard with a flame at the end of it's Tail. "A Charmelon!" Double D said.

Chamelon: The Combustion Pokémon  
Chamelon are kept alive by the flame at the end of its tail maintaining its body heat

Chamelon blew fire out of it's mouth. "Charmelon, Fire Spin" Double D commanded. A twister of flames envoloped Machoke. Machoke was smashed against the wall, badly burnt. Machoke roared and made a mad dash for Charmelon. "Charmelon, use Fire Blast!" countered Double D. A star shaped burst of flame was propelled towards Machoke. Machoke was lodged in the wall. "Damnit, Machoke, fall back" Eddy bellowed as he returned his Machoke. Suddenly, the Walls began to crack. The building was coming down. The ceiling fell. Double D and May braced themselves until…

"Chan!" "Lee!". Two pokemon were holding up the ceiling. In the room was Rolf and Marie. "Marie!" squealed May. "May?" said a shocked Marie. "Rolf hates to interupt this little family reunion, but we're getting squashed here" Rolf hurried. Every one jumped through the hole in the wall, neglecting the fact that they were on the 12th floor. As they were all slowly falling to their deaths. Out of nowhere, a blue light envoloped them and transported them to the ground. "WTF" Marie exclaimed. "Hm, intriging, we seem to have been atomized to a more preferable location" Double D hypothisised, doing his signiture chin rubbing thing. "Yo? Sockhead, in english please" Growled Eddy, who was tied up by Rolf. "We we're all teleported" Double D put it bluntly. "Whatever" Eddy mused. "Ed, do it!" he shouted to his wrist watch. "Aw, come on Eddy, say it!" A pleading voice sounded over the com-link. "No!" Eddy yelled. "Pleeeeeeease" Ed whined. "Fine!" Eddy shouted. "Beam me up scotty!" Eddy said, monotone and board. Eddy had teleported away.

Double D, Rolf and Marie were discusing their course of action. "Rolf says we hunt down the Smaller-Than-Victor's-Milk-Spouts-Ed-Boy to the ends of the Kanto region" Rolf suggested. "Victors got MILK SPOUTS!" "Yeuch, somhow I knew you were gonna go their!". Edd stood up. "No, we do what we were sent here to do. We finish this league, but if we stumble upon Eddy along the way, the he is one unlucky SOB". After the agreement, May went up to Marie. "Marie, we have to talk"

Hurricane Fighter: Yay, my first 2 parter  
Ed: Now we have to interigate Batman, because he made the narriton segment boring  
Spiderman: I don't know anything, I swear  
Ed: Ooh, you just swore  
Hurricane Fighter: Thats just what you would say, BATMAN  
Batman: But I'm over here  
Hurricane Fighter: Shut up Moon Knight

Hurricane Fighter: Special announcement. It's My BIRTHDAY


	15. Homeward Bound

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 15: Homeward Bound

Hurricane Fighter: Sorry for the Long wait on the last 2 chapters, I just wanted them to be released at the same time

Ed: So we're no longer releasing chapters in bulk

Hurricane Fighter: Now that that's out of the way…

Ed: Lets continue the new chapter of Digi-Eds: Digital Ed-Boys

Hurricane Fighter: I think you mean Pok'edmon, digi-eds is a fanfic that is no longer real. I deleted it, along with New Planet New Life and The Double D Show. I made those when I was called zeterminator

Ed: Ok

"Talk about what May?" Marie sighed. "Marie, I'm taking you home" May said. Marie gasped. "What" Double D and Rolf exclaimed. "You heard me. I've been here 5 minutes and already I've almost been killed" May lamented. "I fail to see how that differs from anyother day in peachcreek" Double D remarked. May pointed to the red and White orbs having from Marie's belt. "Those things weren't tripping me up!" she responded angrly. "I mean, what are those things anyway" She sniffed in discust. "Those THINGS are called Pokémon, and they're some of the best friends you could ever have" Marie shouted. "They are monsters that are dangerous. Take all the pokemon you have and I order you to have them destroyed" Marie stood in a twist of horror and confusion. A question couldn't help but slip out. "Who is teaching you these words?" she said.

While their trainers were fighting with a human they didn't know, the pokemon were discussing thier plan of action. "I don't want Marie to leave!" Beedrill sulked. "Yeah it sucks but we have to let Marie make her own choices" Wartortle put his two pence in. "No, I want her around!" Beedrill stated. "Dude, so do I but we can't force her to stay" Wartortle argued. Beedrill stormed off. "Whatever, this thing is lame!". Wartortle tried to call him back. "Beedrill" "Lame" "but…" "Lame". Wartortle was out of breath. He sighed. Hitmonchan walked up to him. "Is he always like this?" he asked. "Most times" Wartortle responded. Zubat took the air. "I'll go have a talk with him"

Zubat found Beedrill attempting make a gift in order to convince Marie to stay, but was sucking at it as he lacked the neccisery didgits. "Watcha do'in" Zubat said. Startling Beedrill. "What's it to you" he said rudely, returning to his project. "Oh' come on. We're both Marie's pokemon here, we can tell eachother secrets" Zubat probed. "Ok, do you wanna know what's on my lhmind. Fine, I don't want Marie to leave" Beedrill huffed. "Why. I know every Pokémon hates being seperated from their master but your much worse, tell me what's the matter" Zubat dug deeper. "Cos I kinda like her" Beedrill was almost crying now. Zubat rolled his…his…his

(Pause)

Hm, I seem to have neglected the fact that Zubat lacks eyes, so let's says he evolved to Golbat and rolled his newly obtained eyes

(Resume)

Golbat rolled his eyes. "Tell me somthing I don't know" he muttered sarcasticly. "Well, I say that even if she goes home, she might take us with her" Beedrill looked up. "You think so?". Golbat winked. "I know so" Golbat looked at the conveniantly placed clock, imbedded in a tree. "Now, we better get back"

Beedrill and Golbat flew back to the group. "Wasn't he a Zubat" Hitmonchan inquired. "You get used to it" Wartortle reassured him. "But how is it possible?" asked Hitmonchan. "Because, our author, is a moron" Wartortle ended the conversation.

Back with the humans, May was still stubborn and bent on Marie returning home. "May, is there no way of convincing you that Marie will be safe with us?" Double D asked. "Yep" May said triumphantly. "Is that a; No, there is no way, Yep or a; Yes, there is a way but I won't tell you, Yep?" Marie asked. "It's a; No, there is no way, Yep" Marie fell on her behind. "I don't wanna go" she cried. Double D sat next to her. "Don't worry, I promise me and Rolf are gonna try to convince your sister to let you stay" Double D tried to comfort her. Marie hugged Double D and continued crying. "Please May, I beg you, let Marie stay. I promise she is safe here" Double attempted to reason with May. "No, she's coming home NOW!"

Hurrican Fighter: I can't belive it!

Ed: I know

Hurricane Fighter: Without Marie, how can the story continue

Ed: We'll have to close the story

Hurricane Fighter: I'm gonna miss working with you Ed

Ed: I'm gonna miss working with me too

Hurricane Fighter: Shut up Ed this is no time for humor

Hurricane Fighter: Well Ed. My contract says that you have to have the last word so what is it

Ed: Goodbye our loyal fans (if we have any)


	16. The Final Chapter

Pok'edmon

Last chapter 16

JUST KIDDING


	17. Human Nature

Pok'edmon

Kanto Chapter 17: Human Nature

Hurricane Fighter: Sorry about the confusion. You see the thing is, I found a loophole while going through the records and apperantly, there is a way to conivince May.

Empty Silence: …

Hurricane Fighter: Oh' yeah. The loophole was that Ed had to go on a date with her. So, for a special guest, we have, my girlfriend (Yes, I've met her in real life) Brittany (Yes she's a girl. And a pretty one, not an overweight, mustached, daughter of jabbe the hutt)

Brittany: Hi, and first off, thanks for letting me be in the Fanfic

Hurricane Fighter: Don't mention it

Brittany: So is Marie gonna stat with no strings attached

Hurricane Fighter: Good God. No, Double D is gonna have to win against Sabrina

Brittany: Good, I have complete faith in him

Hurricane Fighter: Good

Brittany: Just out of curiosity, when will you be interviewing for Marie's position?

Saffron Gym was purest White. Despite the heavenly feeling it ratiated, Double D could feel a sense of hostility lurking around him. He stepped into a room that had what looked like a throne. A voice pluses through his mind. "Have you come for a battle" the voice sounded. "Yes, I have" Double D spoke out loud. The throne rotated so it was facing Double D. Seated in the throne was a woman in her early twenties. Her voice just seemed to boom through Double D's mind. "Yes, I have come for a battle" Double D spoke out loud. "First you must go through a Rite of Passage. I shall only battle purest humans" Sabrina's voice pulsed. "Are you accusing me of being an animal" Double D asked. "Depends. I am about ravage your mind, if you are human, then your awareness should over come your instincts which will be to let me in" Sabrina explained. "And if I fail to resist?" Double D asked. "Then you die"

Both Sabrina's and Double D's eyes glowed White hot. Double D felt a pounding sensation on his skull. Sabrina's eyes glowed brighter as she made her mental force stronger. Both parties were visibly tiring. Double D let out a primal howl and Sabrina collapsed. Their eyes returned to normal. "No…animal…could ever have endured that much…you have the…right to battle me" Sabrina panted. "Though I warn you. I am pure, you are a mongrel, you will fail". Double D turned and began to walk to his corner. "A human without an animal side, is bearly human at all" He warned.

Sabrina levitated a pokeball. "Kadabra, Destroy Them" she said out loud. Out of the ball was a large golden brown pokemon with a spoon in it's hand. "Zoroark, I Need your Help!" Double D shouted as he released his Zoroark. Zoroark locked eyes with Kadabra. "Zoroark, use Pursuit" Double D ordered. Zoroark shone black and made a mad dash for Kadabra. "Kadabra, Psychic" commanded Sabrina. Kadabra's spoon glowed pink, as did the aura surrounding Zoroark. To both Sabrina's and Kadabra's suprise, Zoroark was unhindered by the attack and continued to collied with Kadabra. Sabrina remain emotionless. "You cannot defeat me. Kadabra, use Teleport". Kadabra vanished and reappeared behind Zoroark. Zoroark turned around just in time to be met with a heavy punch. Kadabra was suprissingly strong. Zoroark picked himself up and awaited an order. "Zoroark, Bullet Spawn" Double D asked. Zoroark nodded. Zoroark lept into the air and quill shot from his ponytail. Kadabra blocked about 40% with his spoon, but still took considerable damage. "No" Sabrina yelled. "It's not possible to beat me. I am pure human". Double D looked her in the eye. An idea was born. "Really?" Double D shouted back. "Look at yourself, your still ruled by emotions, arn't you. That's not very humanly pure, now, is it? You can feel the anger, welling up inside you. Your just about ready to explode!".

Sabrina screamed as both she and Kadabra collapsed. They both got up and Sabrina looked at Double D. It wasn't a look of rage, nor a look of purity. It was sort of, melancholy. Tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you" she whispered "Thank you so much"

Sabrina walked up to Double D and gave him his badge. Before he could walk away, Sabrina asked if she could practice Clairvoyance on him. Double D shrugged and let her into his mind. "Ok, I'm getting somthing" Sabrina muttered. "Weird, didn't have you down as a snooker fan" "I watch it when it's on, not obbsesive or anything". Sabrina stopped. She started to shake until she was flung back all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" Double D asked. Sabrina stared at him like he was some sort of monster. "He will come for you" is all she could say. Double D, spooked, left without a word.

Outside there was Rolf, Marie and May carreing a catonic Ed. "Did you win?" asked Marie. Double D smiled as he showed off the Marsh Badge. "May, a deals a deal. I beat The Master of Psychic Pokémon and you have to let Marie stay" Double D smirked. "Rats" was May could muster. Double D, Marie and Rolf partied hard that night.

Hurricane Fighter: Another one bites the dust, ey Ed

Ed: …

Hurricane Fighter: Ed?

Ed: …

Hurricane Fighter: What did that buck-toothed witch do to you

Ed: Horrible…horrible things…I don't want to talk about it…I still wake up, every night…screaming…SCREAMING

Hurricane Fighter: Well, it's obvious we're not getting anything out of him any time soon. Here's an idea, why don't you watch this little trailer of the Hoean series.

"A Cacturne" Double D gripped his fists. "Grovile, I need your help"

Marie looked at Brawly. "I'm still not convinced" she said

Kevin was taking a serious beating. "Any last words" Jonny asked. "None that I'm aloud to say in a K+ Fanfic"

Note: Pok'edmon will go on a short hiatus while I plan a few big things.


	18. Hit The Road

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 18: Hit the Road

Hurricane Fighter: We're back

Ed: And better than ever

Hurricane Fighter: I, have a special treat for you all. I have written several character chapter. I will insert them at random times at random order.

Ed: The Chapters are

Double D

Marie

Rolf

Kevin

Zoroark

Eddy

Hurricane Fighter: I will give no indication as to what is the special chapter. Leave guesses in review box, after all chapters are done I will reviel them

Ed: Good luck

Hurricane Fighter: Your gonna need it

…

Hurricane Fighter: Shall we just start the next chapter now

Ed: Yeah, alright then

"So, where are we going?" asked Marie. "The Cycle Lane. It's the fastest way to Fushisa City" Double D explained. "Rolf fears the Safari Zone, what barbarian allow's their livestock to wander the field" Rolf lamented. Rolf was then met by two confused eyes.

The three walked into the cycle lane lobby. The receptionist stopped them as soon as they tried to leave. "Sorry, you can't go out their. There's a major casulty. A boy has been attacked". Double D raised an eyebrow. "Who was this boy?" he asked. "I think his name was Kevin (censored)" The receptionist said looking at the computer. "Oh my god" They all said in a Randy Marsh fashion.

Ignoring the receptionist, the three boarded their vehicles and took to the road. (Double D an easy assemble scooter, Marie a skateboard and Rolf a collapsing bike). A few minutes they saw an paramedic and a nurse treating Kevin. The three rushed up to him. "Kevin, are you alright man?" asked Double D. Kevin shrugged and smiled in his usual way. Marie could see he was missing one of his back teeth. "A minor concusion, I'll be fine" Kevin said as strongly as he could. "Were be Nazz-Girl" asked Rolf. Kevin spat blood. "Nazz! Back-stabbing b***h. She's the one who did this to me" Kevin shouted. "Kevin, what do mean?" Double D asked. "Nazz was in cohoots with Eddy this whole time!" Kevin gripped. Okay Kevin, just tell me what happened" Double D asked. Kevin gulped.

"We we're traveling down the cycle lane, on our way to Fushia City, when we ran into Eddy. I was about to clean his clock when Nazz's Dragonite jumped me from behind" Kevin explained. "What were you doing in Fushisa City?" asked Double D. Kevin screwed his eyes shut as the doctor jabbed him with a needle (Oh the irony). We we're delivering some Pokémon to the Safari Zone." Kevin's eye snapped open. "Oh God, The Pokemon!". Kevin lept up and rushed to a red bag. "No, no, no!" Kevin groaned. "Some are missing". Double D knelt beside Kevin. Kevin nodded. He handed Double D a list. "The missing Pokèmon are recorded on there" Kevin explained.

Beedrill

Raichu

Charizard

Pigeot

Vileplume

Lapres

"How many Pokemon were there?" asked Double D. "30, why". Double D frowned. "I know Eddy, and I know he only steals for the sake of the Big Picture" Double D said. "He's building an army and he took them for troops or cannon fodder" Kevin yelled. Double D shook his head. "No, if he's building an army, he would've had taken the whole bag". Kevin simply grunted. The point is if he's lowered himself to stealing Pokemon, and we have to stop him before he does it again". Double D nodded. "I agree, now. Thefirst thing to do is explain what happened to the Safari Zone Warden. Our next gym is also there".

Meanwhile

A chuckle reverbed around the warehouse that Eddy and his gang were hiding in. "Excellent" Eddy said in a Mr. Burns fashion. Nazz walked up to him. "Have I pleased you dear?" she asked in a sultry voice. Eddy rubbed his hands together. "Of course" he cackled. He led Nazz into a room where Ed, Jonny and Lee were lounching about. At the back of the room were 17 pods. 6 pods were occupied by the 6 pokemon Nazz had stolen. "Excellent, after Double D is outta the way, nothing's to stop me from obtaining the ultimate prize. Muh Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha". Jonny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we get it, you're evil and dangerous. Now what?". Eddy shrugged. "Jonny, Hoean. Nazz, Johto. Lee, Sinnoh. Ed, I'll send you wherever to help out our commrades. Now, who's to say we shake things up a notch!". The whole were house was filled with evil laughter that night.

Hurricane Fighter: ooh, scary ehh?

Ed: nope

Hurricane Fighter: Nope? What do mean Nope?

Ed: It was cilché

Hurricane Fighter: Really

Ed: Yep

Hurricane Fighter: Damn


	19. Back to the Fushica Part 1

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 19: Back to the Fushica Part 1

Hurricane Fighter: I don't really know what to say at this point.

Ed: What do you mean

Hurricane Fighter: I mean I've lost my touch, I have nothing to comment on. No synd remark, no jokes.

Ed: I see

Hurricane Fighter: Just Zip, Zilch and a whole lot of Nadder

Ed: Well maybe this chapter will help cheer you up

Double D, Marie, Rolf and Kevin casually strolled into Fushica City. Most people were crowded in the open zoo, admiring the rare exibits. "Well, The Gym is only a few blocks away" Marie said while looking at the map. The gym was an ancient Japanese style. A girl in a ninja garb appeared out of nowhere. "Konichiwa, I am Janine, and…". Janine stopped as soon as she saw Double D. "Holy Crap it's you" she whispered. Janine the rushed into the gym. "Father, it's him!" she squealed. "What do you mean, who's here?". As Koga layed eyes on Double D, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "2D San, you've returned" He said, his voice riddled with ecstacy. Double D, of course, had no idea what they were talking about. "Excuss me sir, but, what are you talking about?" Double D asked. Koga simply assured that he'd understand in a minute. Koga went back inside. After a minute he emerged with a large turret like device. "First, you'll need these" Koga smiled as he handed Double D a newspaper and a napkin with writing scrawled on it. "This won't hurt a bit" he said as he zapped Double D. Edd vanished in White light.

Double D woke with a heavy migrane. He grunted as he heaved himself up. He looked around. Fushica City certainly changed in the seven seconds. For starters the Zoo was gone. A boy walked up to him and handed him a newspaper, before walking away. It was the date that caught his eye. 1996! "No Way" he whispered. On a normal day, Double D would have claimed Time Travel was a whole lot of twatwit. But, on the flipside, being in a whole world full of magical creatures that control various elements kinda opens your mind. Double D allowed himself a breif 'Sweeeeeeeeeeet' before remembering the items Koga had given him before. The newspaper Koga had given said...

DRAGIC FIRE. 5 DEAD

22/4/96

Were as the paper given to his by the vendor was

21/4/96

"What did you do to Him!" Kevin demanded as his Nidoking and Rolf's Graveler pinned Koga and Janine against the wall. "Well!" Kevin said as Rolf was trying to hold back a furious Marie. "I-I send him b-back in t-time" Stuttered Koga, who was fear striken. "Don't bull with me. Tell me what you did!" Kevin demand. "Rolf can't hold her back much longer" Rolf added, nodding at Marie. "He's telling the truth" Janine butted in. "The blueprints are in my pocket". Kevin fished through Janine's pocket and pulled out the blue prints. "S**t, they're telling the truth"

"S**t!" Double D said as he saw three people walkinto the building that could blow at any given moment. "I'm gonna have a b*****d of a headache in the morning" Double D said to himself as he rushed into the building. The three people were walking in the corridor. One was a raven haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder. The others were younger versions of Misty and Brock. Without thinking Double D grabbed the pikachu boy by the wrist and said "Run For Your Life".

Before the boy could yank his hand away, a wall of fire was blasted down the corridoor. Needless to say, the four kids ran for the door.

Meanwhile, the arsonists were bickering. "Jessie, we should get out of here" said the lavander haired male. "No way James, not until the twerp gives us Pikachu!" The redhead female shouted. A meowth slaped them both. "will you two stop yapping, the twerps are gettin' away" The Meowth said. All three looked at the four kids running for the door. "James, Let's get outta here" Jessie ordered.

Outside, the four were panting and shaking. Young Misty was the first to speak. "Thank you, for getting us outta their" she said. "How did you know there was a fire anyway" Young Brock asked. Double D briefly pondered wether he should come clean and say he was from the future. "I'll tell you later" he finally said. "My name's Edd, by the way". The kid with the pikachu stepped forward. Thanks, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is Pikachu" Ash said. "Thanks, I do belive I'm familer with Brock and Misty" Double D showed his Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge. Ash looked the badges. "Hey, are you a pokemon trainer," he asked. Double D shrugged "You could say that". Ash tipped his hat down. "Edd, let's have a battle" He said. Double D shook his head. "No' I don't think I should". "Go on Edd" Misty urged. "I'm interested as to what kind of pokemon you use" Brock said. "Oh, very well" Double D finally gave in. "Three on Three?"

Brock was elected referee. "This is a Three on Three Battle with no time limit between Ash and Edd". Ash unclipped a ball from his belt while Double D pulled one from his hat. "Go, Squirtle!" "Magneton, I Need Your Help". Both Trainers released their pokemon. "Magneton Magton" "Squirtle Squirt Squirt Squirtle". "Magneton, Thunderbolt" Double D commanded. Magneton shot lighting out of it's magnets. Squirtle only just managed to dodge it. "Squirtle, Hydro Pump" Ash ordered. A high pressure stream of water was jetted out of Squirtle's mouth. Magneton was hit. "Magneton, Zap Cannon". Magneton's magnets glowed White hot, then shot a beam of sparks at Squirtle. Squirtle was down for the count.


	20. Back to the Fushica Part 2

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 20: Back to the Fushcia Part 2

"Squirtle, return" Ash called his fatigued pokemon back. Double D did the same. "Go, Pidgeotto" "Fearow, I need your Help!". On the sidelines Brock and Misty were discussing the outcome of the battle. "I think the battle is definatly Ash's" Misty said dreamily. "I don't think so. Edd's already won the first round, Fearow is specially adapted to highspeed dogfights, and we still have no idea as to what Pokemon he has yet to use" Brock wisely noted. "Fearow, Steel Wing!". Fearow gripped onto Pidgeotto. Her beak began rotating as she pecked the Bird Pokémon. Pidgeotto recoiled and started to fall out of the sky. "Fearow, I said Steel Wing, not Drill Peck!" Double D shouted. Fearow simply turned away. "Pidgeotto, use gust on the ground!" Ash commanded. Pidgeotto obeyed and was propeled back into the air. "Now use Peck!" Ash ordered. Pidgeotto's beak glowed white as it flew after Fearow. "Fearow, take evasive action" Double D cried. "Think I can't take a Hit" Fearow said to herself as she braced for impact. Unfortunatly, Pidgeotto's attack proved to strong, as Fearow fainted on impact. Fearow started to fall to earth until…

FLUMPH

Double D had jumped put to catch Fearow. After easing himself free, Double D and Ash called back their Pokémon. 50/50, Double D and Ash summoned their most powerful Pokemon. "Pikachu, I choose you!" "Zoroark, I need your Help". At the sight of Zoroark, everyone was silent. "What kind of pokemon is that?" Misty asked. "I don't know" Brock stammered. Ash scanned it with his pokedex

No Data

"Well what ever it is, I'm gonna win this battle. Pikachu, Thunderbolt". Pikachu's cheeks spark as it built up charge. "PiiiiiiKaaaaaaChuuuuuuuuuuu!" it cried as it discharged the lightning. Zoroark howled as 15,000 volts coursed through his body. "Now use Thunder!" "Zoroark, Shadow Shot". Just as the energys from thunder and darkness were about to collied, the battle was stopped by a perculier noise.

As they ran to see what it was, Ash and Edd saw it was three rather thuggish trainer, beating an Ekans with nightsticks. Double D was appalled. How could somone be so brutal with a poor defenceless pokemon. Before he knew it, Double D was already admonishing them. "How dare you brutalise this poor Pokemon" he shouted "In all my days, I have never seen such a display of idocy. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!". The bikers first looked confused, then after a threat from Double D, became terribly angry. "Muks, we choose you" the all chanted as they released three Muks. Double D scanned them with his pokedex.

Muk: The Pollution Pokémon

Muk a born from piles of sludge exposed to certain radiation. Muk leave traces of itself as it moves, which gradully become new Grimer.

Zoroark, handle this would you" Double D smiled. Ash ran up. "Edd, you can't take them all at once. Let me help". Double D grinned. "Have faith Ash Ketchum. Zoroark, ThunderBall!". Zoroark nodded an curled into a spiky ball. The ball picked up speed as it pinballed between two Muk. After Zoroark was satisfied with the thrashing, it rolled on the remaining Muk, scooped it up, a rocked and rolled violent. Zoroark uncurlled, propelling the Muk out. "Now, Shadow Shot!" Double D commanded. Zoroark spat the energy bullet at Muk, which caused it degress into a rather unattractive puddle of mass. The three bikers returned their Muk's and ran for the hill's. "Wow Edd, that was so cool. Zoroark seems to be a pretty powerful Pokemon" Misty congradulated. Meanwhile, Team Rocket had been observing their every move. "That new pokemon looks like a real powerhouse" James stated. "So we should captured it and give it to the boss!" Meowth piped. Jessie licked her lips. "And a huge payroll comes soon after" she said greedily.

Double D ran to the Ekans, who lay beaten on the floor. It cried weakly as Double D picked it up as he ran to the nearest Pokemon Centre.

"He's all healed up now" Nurse Joy No. 11 said as she gave Ekans to Double D. "You take good care of him now". "I will" Double D assured as he walked out of the Centre. Ekans opened his eyes as Double D set him on the ground. "Hey. I'm Double D. I have a question, would like to join me and my friends on adventures?" He asked. Ekans blinked, the dipped back into it's coils. "Maybe if you met some of the friends you'll have. Everyone, I need your Help!". All of Double D's pokemon were released and began to talk to Ekans. "You know" Magneton began "You'll be missing out on alot if you say no". "But we'll respect you're desion and let you be on your way" Charmeleon said, almost menacingly. "Lemme tell you somthing Kid" Fearow said as she let Ekans away with her wing "You don't want to get involved here, this guy sucks". The were stopped by Zoroark. "Really" he said with a raised Eyebrow. "I don't think he sucked when he risked his back and arms breaking when he caught you when you were falling out of the sky". Ekans was intrested. "He'ed do that for any Pokemon?". Fearow went wide-eyed. "He did what?" she shrieked. "Think about that next time you disobey him" Said Zoroark as he walked away.


	21. Back to the Fushica Part 3

Pok'edmon

Kanto Chapter 21: Back to the Fushcia Part 3

"I think I'll come with you guys" Ekans said. There was a cheer as Ekans was sucked in to Pokéball. Ash and Co. ran up to them. "Hi Edd" Brock said. "So, how did the gym battle go?" Double D asked. Ash showed of his Soul Badge. "So what are you doing?". Double D nodded to the Gym. "Gotta see a man about a dog" he said as he walked away.

The Gym looked a tad different, and Janine was nowhere to be found, but it was definatly Koga's gym. Inside was a glass labyrinth. He walked on until…

SMACK

Double D walked straight into a slab of glass. "This might be harder than I thought". A proverbial lightbulb went up in his head. "Ekans, Haze!" Double D commanded as he released Ekans. A heavy blanket of smoke oozed out of Ekans mouth. The smog cleared but ash still clung to the Walls. A clear path was now very easy to see. "Thanks Ekans" he said as he returned it.

Koga was in a meditative state when Double D found him. He awoke with a splutter. "Oh hello" Koga said politly "Would you like a battle?". Double D shook his head. "I'm here to ask a question" Double D said, getting the piece of paper Older Koga had given him. "Does this mean any thing to you?" Double D asked as he showed Koga the blueprints. "That's my..." Koga started. "How did you get it?". "You gave it to me" Double D said. "I never... Oh!" Koga relised. "You mean your from the…" "Yes I am" "And the time machine…" "Yes it does" "And I…" "Have a daughter called Janine". After the match of Verbal Tennis Koga asked if he could see the blueprints. Double D gave them to him. "Use a badge as the primary resistor, of course!" He shouted. Just then, A giant robotic claw crashed through the roof and grabbed Double D. He vomited out of fear as he was pulled into the cockpit.

Double D awoke to find had been tied to a post. His Pokeballs were lay on a close table. He need somthing to cut free. Maybe with a few minutes of undisturbed concentration he could wiggle free. A door slid open and in walked Jessie, James & Meowth. Jessie scooped up his pokeballs. "These will fetch a fine fee" she chuckled. Meowth stepped on him, baring his talons. "Any last words?" he chuckled. "Just two. Code Open!". On those words every pokeball was snapped open. "Zor","Fearooow","Magton","Chaaar","Ssssss". Magneton, Fearow and Charmeleon attacked Team Rocket while Zoroark and Ekans cut Double D loose. He took the pokeball's Jessie had dropped and ran out of the room. His pokemon followed. "The new twerp's gettin' away" Meowth furiously swiped the two simpletons heads as the gave him the chase.

"What do you mean, you don't know how to bring him back!" Marie shouted as she tried to maul Koga. Nidoking and Graveler were straining themselves trying to hold her. "Man, what shat in her porridge?" Nidoking chuckled. "Ew" Graveler shuddered.

Double D was cornered in the hanger. The door was open as the ship continued to fly over Fushcia City. Double D winked and gave a mock solute. He then sky dived out of the ship. As he was falling he released two of his Pokemon. "Charmeleon, Fire Blast on the Ship. Fearow, Fly". He held Charmeleon as it blasted Team Rocket. As Fearow carried them back down, Double D could Team Rocket cry "We're Blasting Off Again!".

In the Gym, Koga had fixed the time machiene and a White black hole opened in the gym. "One more thing!" Koga shouted over the sucking sound of the portal. "Your Pokemon have to be outside of the Pokeball's if you want them to travel successfully". "Okay" Double D nodded. "Everyone, come on out!".

In the future, Marie was restrained by Ivysaur's vines. Kevin was making googoo eyes at Janine when he was slapped by Koga in the back of the head. "D'you mind, that's my daughter". Kevin leaned over to Rolf. "How did he know?". Rolf chuckled. "Foolish youth, The Soil knows all". The White vortex opened, supprising everyone. A red object stepped through. "That's Charmeleon" Marie squealed. More shapes emerged. "And Fearow, Magneton and Zoroark" Kevin smiled. "but were is Double D" Rolf asked.

In the past, Double D was beside Ekans, who had been frightened stiffless by the portal. "Come on Ekans, the future is fun". Ekans simply ran to the other side of the room. "Please Ekans" Double D pleaded. Ekans simply hid in his coils. "Very well". Double D handed Koga Ekans' pokeball. "Take could Care of him". Double D waved goodbye as he walked into the portal. Koga switched off the machiene. Ekans stared at the space where his master had stepped into.

Double D emerged from the vortex. He was greeted by a hug from everyone save for Koga and Janine. Double D walked over to were his Pokemon congrueated. In the middle of the circle was an aged Arbok. Koga handed him a rusted pokeball, gave a grin and walked away.

"Ekans, is that you!" Magneton gasped. "I'm afraid it is" Arbok shook his head. "Are you going to continued, Traveling with us?" Charmeleon asked in his gruff voice. Arbok shook his head. "I don't think I can anymore. I regretted my desision and now I must face it. I'm an old man, who has no place with a trainer". Fearow squacked. "That's simply not true. Sure, Double D can be a bit of a dweeb, but he tries his best to care for any pokemon". Charmeleon's jaw dropped. If Magneton had a jaw, it what of probally dropped as well. Zoroark, who constantly had a straight face, chuckled. "Look who's had a change of heart". "Oh shut it Foxy Bingo" "Oh is that your best insult" "I've better comebacks from a sandwich". While the two bickered, Double D knelt down to Arbok's eye level. "You know…" Double D fiddled with the pokeball. "The offers still there". Arbok nodded and shook Double D's hand with his tail. Double D pressed the button on the pokeball, and Arbok was absorbed. The four bid their farewells to Koga and Janine and set off for the next gym.

Ed: You didn't battle Koga, nor Janine

Hurricane Fighter: I did

Ed: When

Hurricane Fighter: This Chapter. But that's another story

Ed: Like Curse of the Writhing Tentacles, The Sequel

Hurricane Fighter: Yeah…somthing like that


	22. Another Story

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 22: Another Story

Ed: So you promised to tell me the battle in which the group gets the Soul Badge

Hurricane Fighter: Yes, I suppose

Ed: Yay, Story Time!

Hurricane Fighter: God, What have I become

"Hey, I've got an Idea to pass the Time" Janine said with a smile. "Why don't we have a battle". Kevin looked at Rolf. "Yeah, alright". Janine nodded "Rolf, get up here". Kevin coughed. "Why him?". "'Cos he's not snarling like an animal or making googoo eyes at me!" Janine said indiginatly. "Besides, Rolf's pokemon need screen time" Rolf laughed.

"Weezing, Go". Janine released a horrifing cloud of stench. Rolf scanned with his Pokedex

Weezing: The Abomination Pokemon

Weezing are the result of two Koffing being fused to tether via chemical reaction to different gasses

"Hitmonlee, assist Rolf!". Rolf unleashed a fighting pokemon with lanky legs. "Por último, la pantalla de tiempo!". Rolf made a move. "Hitmonlee, Hi Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee lept into the air. "Weezing, smokescreen!". Foul black smoke poored out of Weezing. Hitmonlee was unable to aim and crashed on the floor. "Ay Basura" Hitmonlee said, dazed. "Weezing, Hyper Beam!". Weezing charged up energy in it's mouth. Hitmonlee was unable to move due to the pain. "No, por favor. Cualquier cosa menos eso" Hitmonlee begged. Weezing unleashed it's energy and Hitmonlee was knocked out. "Hitmonlee, Return!".

Rolf enlarged another ball. "Haunter, Assist Rolf!" Rolf unleashed his ghost pokemon. "Haunter, Night Shade!". Haunter send a dark pluse throught the gym. Weezing was forced back. It landed on the floor. "Hypnosis!". Haunter's eyes flashed red as it drove Weezing into slumber. "Now Dream Eater!". An intangible hand reached into Weezing and Haunter glowed blue. Haunter did loop-de-loops as it became intoxicated by the dream it was devouring. Weezing fainted and Haunter snapped out of his daze. "Delisious" Haunter smiled maniacly.

"Go Rolf, Go!" Kevin cheered from the bleachers.

"Weezing, return" Janine recalled her pokemon. "Go, Nidorino!". Janine released what looked like a cross between a rabbit and a rhinoceras. "Nidorino, Horn Attack" Janine commanded. Nidorino charged at Haunter, bearing it's horn. Haunter sank into the ground. Nidorino paused as it scanned the room for Haunter. Suddenly, A pair of purple hands appeared from the floor and dragged Nidorino into the floor. When it was half submerged in the ground, Haunter emerged and began licking Nidoran, who fainted from shock. Janine returned Nidorino and called upon her final beast. "Venomoth! Inflict!". A gigantic moth with a menacing face appeared. "Haunter, slay the beast with Astonish!". Haunter closed in and tried to stare it down, only to be bitten by Venomoth. Haunter fell to the ground, unable to continue.

"That thing must be a beast to take out Haunter in one hit" Kevin said to himself.

"Haunter, Return!". Rolf stared at his last three pokeballs. "To slay the beast Rolf must have raw power. Ivysaur, Assist Rolf!". Rolf unleashed Ivysaur. It growled at Venomoth. "Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!" Rolf commanded. Ivysaur shook violently as it vollied leaves at Venomoth. Venomoth evaded each one. "Venomoth, Stun Spore" Janine ordered. A yellow powder was expelled from venomoth's wings. A crackle of electricty went through Ivysaur as became unable to move. "Now Venomoth, Bug Buzz!" Janine ordered. Venomoth closed in for the kill. Ivysaur cringed as it await the strike. Ivysaur shone white as it grew larger. It's bulb bloomed into a tropical flower. It has become…Venasaur! Rolf scanned it with his Pokedex.

Venasaur: The Flora Pokemon

Venasaur live in botanical havens that would be otherwise unreachable. Because of this, Venasaur is seen as a deity to most tribes

"Choice" Kevin muttered as he stared from the bleachers.

"Rolf shall defeat you, Poisonous Ninja Master!" Rolf hyped. "Venasaur, SolarBeam!". Light was absorbed into Venasaurs flower. "Venomoth, Poison Fang!" Janine ordered. Venomoth's fangs became purple and closed in. It flew at Venasaur at high speeds. Venasaur completed solarbeam and shot Venomoth right out of the sky. Venomoth lay on the ground, unable to continue. Janine returned it at walked up to Rolf. "You did spectacularly. I think you deserve this" as she handed Rolf the Soul Badge. "Rolf is honoured by this victory" Rolf said respectfully. Koga shook Rolf's hand, and flicked Kevin in the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for?". Koga simply put his fingertips together and said "Ancient Chinese Secret".

Ed: Too Cool

Hurricane Fighter: Pfft, I've seen better

Ed: Like what?

Hurricane Fighter: Ash v Gary, Ash v Morrison, Ash v Tyson, Ash v Harrison, Ash v May, Ash v Paul, Ash v Takato and Brock & Ash v Jessie & James

Ed: Then why didn't you write about them

Hurricane Fighter: I did, and now I'm writing from a very comfortable prison cell


	23. Old Blood

Pok'edmon  
Kanto chapter 23: Old Blood

Ed: Hurricane Fighters not here, cos he, Paoace12 and apperantly Neo H.B.B Sam are making somekind of crossover. So, in the mean time, I'm just gonna read this Doom Patrol comic while you read this. K' Ed out. PEACE!

Eddy was chuckling. This chuckle turned into a sneer and then into a fit. "Fools!" he jeered. "I still have my most powerful pokemon! I give you, REGIGIGAS!". He unleashed a giant behemoth. It had an evil twinkle in it's eyes. Zoroark was frozen in fear of this creature. "Stomp" Eddy cackled. Regigigas rose it's foot. "Zoroark Move!" Double D cried. Zoroark could not move. It was crushed underneath the giants foot. Regigigas continued the stomp, stopping occasionally to twist it's foot on Zoroark. Eddy returned the monster after he was satisfied that he had reduced Zoroark to a bloody pulp. Eddy gave a final cackle and teleported away.

Zoroark awoke on a hospital bed. A Chansey was tending to the bandage around his chest. His Human, Eddward, was watching with intensive worry from out side a window in the wall. The Chansey left and a Nurse Joy said somthing to Eddward, who promptly left afterwards. The door opened and in came Charmeleon, Arbok, Fearow and Magneton. Charmeleon spoke first. "What happened man? You normally destroy Pokemon twice the size off that, and still ask for more". "You didn't even attempt to attack" Fearow added "Whats going on?". Zoroark explained himself. "I used to know that Regigigas"

[Flashback]

Zorua was tackling a large red punchbag in a large White hall. A female Sneasel tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Z. Master Metagross says you can take a break from training" The Sneasel said. "Thanks" Zorua smiled. "To tell you the truth I'm knackered". Sneasel nodded. "Well you better rest up quick because there's gonna be a council meeting" she said.

Zorua and Sneasel sat at a circlular table. The Walls were decorated with portraits of pokemon. A wizened Metagross cleared his throat. "I have gathered you today, my students, as it is time choose our Harbinger". The was a buzz of exictment. The harbinger was the most promising rank in the order. It was the Harbinger who would lead those who followed to salvation after the Rite of Passage. A Luxio stepped onto the table. "Master Metagross, I would be honoured to take the position of Harbinger" he said cockily. "Luxio, you are not the Harbinger, I'm afraid" Master Metagross said so Matter-of-Factly. Luxio stuttered. "B-But, who can possibly reach my level of skill". Master Metagross shook his head. "Luxio, you have too many flaws". "name 1" Luxio demanded. "You can't keep you mouth shut" Master Metagross offered. The was a snigger from one or to of the students as Luxio sat back down. "The Harbinger shall be…" Metagross paused as he took a breath. He continued. "Zorua". "HIM?" Luxio shouted, outraged. "Me?" asked Zorua, puzzeled and delighted at the same time. "Zorua, you may step forward" Master Metagross beckoned Zorua closer. As Zorua came within reach, Master Metagross performed a Meteor Mash, right into Zorua's eyes. He cultched them in pain. After he let go of his eyes, Sneasel could see that Zoruas Emerald Green eyes had become Obsidian Black. Zorua sat at his seat next to Sneasel. "And now we feast!" Master Metagross said loudly.

Zorua went to his room to find that his roommate, Banette, had set up a large party rig. There was a small snack table as well as a poker game. His friends Munchlax, Grimer and Hippopotas were all present. "Hey Harbinger" Banette said with a smile on his face. "You hyped up 'bout Master Metagross picking you". "Over Luxio" Munchlax added. "Bet he's pissed about that little fact, er?" Grimer chuckled. "Did it hurt when you took the Meteor Mash to the face?" Hippopotas asked. Zorua glared at him with his newly black eyes. "What do you think?" he asked dryly. Banette butted in to start the party all ready. "So…you guys up for Poker, Blackjack or 21?" he asked

Cowled figures stood in a ring outside a snowy forest. "A Harbinger has be selected" the one in the Blue robe stated. "Impossible" the one in the Green robe shouted. "The Rite of Passage has yet to begin, it is too soon". The one in the Yellow robe nodded. "Correct brother, but I fear events of unimaginable designs shall be set in motion tonight". "May Arcues help us" The one in Brown muttered. "Brothers, who are we to decide what grand image we play a part in" said The one in Purple "This Harbinger is a catalyst in the events that must occur. We must disband until the time is right" The five hooded men walked back into the forest.

Outside the orders sacturay, an army massed at it's gate. A Regigigas lead the front. "Archangels!" he cried to get their attention. "Tonight, we dine it in the reverse world, and smear it's Walls with the blood of the heathens". The were was a chatter amongst the crowd as Regigigas continued. "We shall smite those who reject the ways of the old religion" the soilders cheered as the began to batter the doors.

Master Metagross alerted the sacturay to the oncoming attack. He asked Zorua, Banette, Sneasel and the other three to stay inside a bunker underneath the hall. They could hear the screams of pain from up top. An agonizing cry that caused all the pokemon Master Metagross had spared to shiver. Sneasel started to cry. "Sneasel, what's wrong" asked Zorua. "This wasn't supposed to happen" she sniffed. "Your right" said Banette. "The Rite of Passage is not to happen until Zorua's level 20". "No" Sneasel cried "Not that, I-I'm the who caused this". "What do you mean?" Hippopotas asked shocked. "Well" Sneasel began. "When I was out gathering firewood, I met this Machop. We started talking, he made me feel so special. I snuck out to see him for several nights. One night he asked me were the sanctuary was, and after I told him, he kissed me. That following night he disappeared. He had to be working for that Regigigas". Sneasel was sobbing at this point. Zorua embraced her in an effort to comfort her.

The noise was quelled and the six pokemon looked up top. It was desolate. Only rubble and blood was to be found. A loud moan sounded and everyone followed it. It was Master Metagross. Three legs had been torn off, the remaining leg was badly stamped upon. "Children!" he exclaimed. "Master!" the all said, releived he was alive. "Don't worry master, we're gonna heal you" Zorua said as he inspected the wound. "No" Master Metagross groaned. "I'm afraid my time has come. I can see it in your eyes". Metagross sighed, then breathed no more.

[Flashfoward]

"I stayed at that sight until Eddwards uncle found me. But I never forgot what Regigigas did". Zoroark rested his head against the pillow, and slept.

Ed: Oh hey, your back. Well HF still ain't back yet sooo… Bye


	24. The Gift of Greatness Part 1

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 24: The Gift of Greatness Part 1

Ed: ugh, Hurricane Fighter still isn't back yet. Mr. CameraMan, will you talk to me

(Cameraman shakes his head)

Ed: aw

Brittany: I'll do it

Ed: Hey, your Hurricane Fighter's Ex-Girlfriend

Brittany: Yeah, but I'm doing this so we can stay friends

The Four kids walked sullenly from Fushica city's dock. "Man, I can't beileve we missed the boat to Cinnabar Island" Kevin grumbled. "Look on the bright side, you can ogle Janine for two more days" Double D chuckled. "I do not ogle her" Kevin said defencivly. "Well, not that it matters, we're stuck her until Tuesday" Marie moaned. "Well, if we had a Pokemon who knew how to ride the waves we would get there in good speed" Rolf said.

Koga was running to the habour. He hoped to god he wasn't to late. If the only four people who would help him, and if they were gone, he didn't want to think about it.

He found the four kids sitting at the harbour. "2D dono, Kevin Chan, Marie Kun, other boy" Koga panted. "I am in desperate need of your help". "Koga, what's going on?" Double D slowed him down. "It's my Daughter, Janine, she sent me a distress shurikin from inside the Safari Zone. You must help me get her out". Kevin jumped to his feet. "I'm ready". Double D stood with him. "I best go with, you know, to assure Janine leaves the Safari Zone a virgin" he chortled. "Hey" Kevin yelled. Double D just tipped his hat.

The two quickly found themselves in helicopter to be dropped into the more unreachable parts of the Zone. "Are you sure your not coming with us" Double D asked Marie and Rolf over a talkie. "No" Marie said bluntly.

"Well, at least this could be counted as Guy's night out" Kevin. "Yeah, being thrust into an envoroiment full of potential damaging creatures, just to save a girl you constantly sneek peeks at…". "Hey" Kevin threw his hand in the air. Unfortunatly, Kevin hit the door release button, and the pair were jettisoned out before they could grab a distress flair or parachute.

They fell to the ground with a thud. Well, Kevin landed with a thud while Double D was lucky enough to fall in a body of water. He pulled the Magikarp off his head got onto dry land. "You(gasp)Ruddy(gasp)Bloody(gasp)IDIOT" Double D said between breaths. "Look man, I'm sorry" Kevin groaned. "No" Double D pointed at the green shapes that surrounded them. "You landed us in a Scyther's Nest. The Pokedex automaticly scanned.

Scyther: The Mantis Pokémon

Scyther are territorial and never hesitate to attack on side. The species loathe the colour red

Double D stared at his red T-Shirt and Kevin at his hat. "Oh crap" they both said. The Sythers swarmed as the duo ran for the hills. Several Scyther gave up but still some pursued. Double D enlarged Zoroark's Pokeball and stopped. "Kevin" he shouted "You go ahead, I'll catch up" Double D shouted. Kevin nodded and ran ahead.

Kevin stopped running when confronted with a large stack of boulders. "I don't have time for this, Rhydon, Whack Em!".

Kevin released a hulking rock rhino. It's drill for a horn briefly whirred as it proceded to smash the boulders. Kevin mounted his Rhydon and charged through the Zone.

Double D was getting creamed by the Scythers. Zoroark and Charmeleon had fainted, Fearow refused to battle and Arbok was in no condtion to fight off Scythers. He watched helplessly as Magneton got his butt scrambled. He returned Magneton and prepared for impact. A large Scyther hit him the stomach with the side of it's blade and threw him across the forest. They moved out to pursue Kevin.

Kevin and Rhydon were moving quickly until confronted by a pool of water. Rhydon knew Surf, but was still deathly scared of water. "You alright Buddy" Kevin said. Rhydon backed away from the water. Kevin knew his fear of Water dated back to the day he found Rhydon.

[Flashback]

Kevin and Nazz were scuba diving near Cinnibar when Kevin found a Pokeball under the sea. Being stupid, he opened the ball. Out came Rhyhorn, he started to thrash and flail in the water in a desperate attempt to get on land. Kevin ordered his Nidoking (who could hold his breath for a long time) to pull him up. After getting on land, Rhydon traveled with Kevin.

[Flashforward]

Kevin returned Rhyhorn and send out Gyarados. He remembered how his Gyarados joined his team.

[Flashback]

Kevin was at the Lake of Rage in Johto were he heard Eddy was. It turns out that a Shiny Gyarados had been terrorising the local populace. He fought it down and captured it. He went back to kanto after that.

[Flashfoward]

Gyarados roared briefly and bend down to pick up Kevin. Gyarados ferried him across the lake. Kevin brushed his hand across it's bright red scales. Gyarados felt calm and secure when Kevin did this. Gyarados are usally violent and disagreeable, somtimes outright evil. Kevin's Gyarados was quite mellow and relaxed. They hit the lake edge and Gyarados was returned into his ball.

The Scyther's thundered after Kevin, still hot on his trail. The larger Scyther looked back at his pack. Some of the younger ones were out of breath. He simply grunted and continued to pursue this human, who was the first to allude him.

Kevin heard Janine cry for help across a spinny*. Thundering towards her voice, the Scyther's appeared out of nowhere. They encircle him while the larger on struck him in the chest. A small stream of blood oozed from the wound. The Scyther's eyes glowed red as it forced every other Scythers back.

Kevin screwed his eye's shut and awaited the blow. It never came. Kevin opened his eyes a smidge to see the Scyther frozen. It glowed red briefly before being reduced to energy. Kevin saw what was behind the Scyther.


	25. The Gift of Greatness Part 2

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 25: The Gift of Greatness Part 2

"Double D!" Kevin coughed. Double D's face was bloodied and bruised. One eye was twiching. In Double D's hand was Scyther's Pokeball. Double D and Kevin heard Janine's cry and rushed there on Kevin's Arcanine. Kevin began waxing nostalgia again.

[Flashback]

Kevin's Growlith was digging at Vermillion City. After half an hour Growlith unearthed a Fire Stone. Growlith had never seen a Fire Stone before, and was eager to show his master. When he touched it to pick it up, he grew larger and the stone dissolved into Growlith. It became, Arcanine.

[Flashforward]

The stopped and a clearing and saw Janine, bound by vines. "Kevin!" she panted. "Run!". Kevin shook his head. "No way! We're getting you out". He and Double D started to pull away the vines. As soon as she was free, the two boys heard an all too familar chuckle. "Eddy" Kevin seethed. Eddy walked out of the shadows. "Hello Boys" Eddy sneered. "What do you want Eddy!" Double D asked frustratedly. "To be blunt, you're destruction!" Eddy laughed. "Everybody out!" Eddy released his entire arsonal (Minus Regigigas).

"Pinsir"

"Victreebel"

"Machoke"

"Jynx"

"Exacutor"

"Cloyster"

All six evil pokemon encircled the two boys. "How many pokemon you got left "Kevin asked Double D. Double D held up his new pokeball. "Three" he smiled. "Everybody, Up and At'em" the both said.

"Fearow"

"Arbok"

"Scyther"

"Alakazam"

"Pidgeot"

"Nidoking"

The pokemon exploded into an all-out brawl. Kevin saw his Alakazam, Pidgeot and faithful Nidoking fighting valiently. He started to remember…Again!

[Flashback]

Kevin was at the Celadon Game Corner. He was playing poker with a few seedy characters. After a couple of rounds of the game, a greek sounding man put a pokeball on the betting list. "I raise you one monster" he said. Kevin nodded and put a pokeball on the table. He knew it was stupid but he was confident. "20" the man yelled as he drew a Ten, King, Five and a Two. Kevin smiled and said "21", showing a Queen, Eight and an Ace. He picked up the pokeball that contained Abra and left.

[Flashfoward]

Alakazam blasted Executor with a psychic wave. Kevin's eyes moved to Pidgeot, who was in a scuffle with Machoke. His head drifted into memory lane…AGAIN!

[Flashback]

Kevin and Nazz were outside Pallet Town, ready to begin their hunt for Eddy. They wandered into a patch of tall grass and were attacked by a Pidgey. Kevin released Nidoran(male) and began it's first battle. After a minute the Pidgey was down. Kevin took this chance and threw a pokeball. The ball chimed and Kevin took off with his new Pokemon

[Flashforward]

Pidgeot blasted Machoke away with a Gust. Kevin's Nidoking was head to head with Cloyster. Kevin groaned as he, oh this is getting ridiculous.

[Flashback]

Kevin and Nazz were strolling down the lane when Professor Yew stopped them. Kevin and Nazz knew Yew only as Double D's uncle who also happened to be a collage scout. "Hey old man, what's the big idea!" Kevin angrily shouted. "Come with me, I require your assistence with a rather, um, delicate matter!". Kevin was about to walk the other way when Nazz tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on Kev, we might be able to attend collage as well. It's been boring here without The Eds". Nazz made those goo-goo eyes that always made Kevin go "Okay Nazz"

Kevin and Nazz followed Yew into his house, it was cluttered with broken doodads and electrical cack. Yew fumbled about with a draw and produced two red and white orbs.

Yew had explained everything about Pokemon, how the collage was a lie, how Edd, Marie and Rolf were on jorneys, and most importantly, about Eddy. He then asked Kevin and Nazz if they were willing to give Eddy the chase. Nazz gave another Goo-Goo look and Kevin blindly said "OK".

Nazz was given a Nidoran(female). Her Nidoran was quite docile and calm. Kevin was given a Nidoran(male), who was energitic and gulltonous. Kevin examminded his new friend and said "Choice"

[Flashfoward]

"Kevin? Keeeviiin! KEVIN!" Double D said as he snapped his fingers to rouse Kevin from dreamland. Kevin awoke and quickly said "Where's Eddy!". Double D cleared his throat and said "We beat Eddy, but before any officials could arrive. We're currently in a 'choppa' as the army calls it and are going to be dropped of at Fushica Docks.". Kevin grimaced at the fact that he missed his chance to capture Eddy, but grinned madly as he released Janine was sleeping on his shoulder.

Ed: Wha-are we recording?

Ed: Brittany, we are on air

Brittany: We're on air?

Ed: well wasn't that exicting

Brittany: I know.

Ed: HF's coming back next chapter

Brittany: so stay tooned, there's gonna be a blood bath.


	26. Collossal Fossils 2: Resurrection

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 26: Collosal Fossils 2: Resurrection

Hurricane Fighter: sorry for the wait guys, but I've just come back from Finnland

Ed: I snuck in his briefcase to join him on the trip

Hurricane Fighter: so enjoy the latest "ED"ition of Pok'edmon

[Ed's smiley faces] (:| (:D (:=

The ship docked at Cinnibar Island and the Quad got off. "Aww, my freakin' back" Kevin said as he stretched his legs. "God, we've been on vacation sooooooo long. Right, I need a piss"

The quad walked up to the gym only to discover it was locked. "Hey, what gives!" Marie whined. "I can tell you" a voice said that made Double D jump. "Who be you!" Rolf demanded. "Well my good sir, I am a generic passer-by" the man grinned. "And I know why Gym Leader Blaine has shut his doors". "Why?" Kevin asked. " The Key is were Companions are found" The man suddenly vanshied.

"If their's one thing I hate" Marie muttered. "It's cyptic authors". Double D was staring at a White building. "Watcha lookin' at D" Marie asked. "That " Double D pointed at a White building, smile manicly. The outside sign read "Pokémon Lab".

"I know you're like, one of the world's leading experts in geek, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kevin asked. "Rolf, Marie. Do you remember the fossils we found on Mt. Moon?" Double D asked. Rolf retreived his Helix fossil while Marie got out her Dome Fossil. "We can have these fossil resurrected". Double D smiled. To his suprise, Marie had grabbed his shoulder and was dragging into the lab.

Double D had pried himself away from Marie and stationed himself at a PC. Prof. Yew's image came onto the screen

Prof. Yew: Ah, Eddward. What brings you here?

Edd: I would like to deposit some Pokemon for research, if you wouldn't mind.

Prof. Yew: Certainly, what pokemon would you like me to look after?

Edd: I have a Fearow that may be a handful, and a alternatly coloured Magneton

Prof. Yew: That would be most helpful to my research. Thank you.

[At Peachcreek]

Yew recieved his nephews pokeball and opened them. Fearow cawed and Magneton clanged his Magnets together, creating sparks. Prof. Yew briefly exaimend them until he heard a faint whimper coming from behind his desk. Upon investigation, he discovered it was Jimmy, in a fetal position, mumbling about monsters. "That's just great" Prof. Yew muttered

[Back on Cinnibar Island]

"Are you sure this is safe!" Double D shouted as the force from the ressurection chambers blew them against the walls. "Safe as houses" The Engineer assured, although he was also being blown against the wall. The chamber whirred to a halt and the humans were unstuck from the wall. It opened, releaseing a layer of smoke. The steam cleared and the pokemon were revealed. The Scientist went over and said "Would Marie Kanker please collect her pokemon please".

Marie came into the collection bay and was handed a creature shaped much like a horseshoe crab. She scanned it with her pokedex.

Kabuto: The Dome Pokémon

Kabuto are clad in extra hard shells that protect them from harm. Kabuto are also noticable for their drastic increase in speed upon awaiting evolution.

"Sweet" Marie said. "Oh, he's sooooooo cute!" Marie gushed as she tickled Kabuto and made Kissy-Faces. Beedrill was seetheing in his pokeball.

"Would a Mr. Rolf collect his pokemon please" The Scientist called out. Rolf arrived at a seperate collection bay and waited to recieve his pokemon. "Congrats" the man said. "We were able to create TWO Omenyte from your fossil" he said as he handed Rolf two male Omenyte. Rolf scanned them with his Pokedex.

Omenyte: The Helix Pokémon

Omenyte are one off the few prehistoric pokemon that were not of the Rock Type, but adapted in order to leave more complete remains behind

"Rolf shall name them, Omeone and Ometwo" Rolf said as he pulled our two stickers, labled 1 & 2, and placed them on Omeone and Ometwo respectivly. "Thats strange" Hitmonchan said as he peered out from his pokeball. "What is?" Golbat asked. "The fact that Rolf carries around two numbered stickers?" Golbat joked. "No" Hitmonchan said. "What's strange is that we can talk to eachother in our pokeballs."

"Would a Eddward Double-D collect his pokemon please" The Scientist called out. Double D walked into the largest collection chamber. "Here, behold the king of the Dinosaurs, I give you, Aerodactyl. Double D was shown a huge rock Pteranodon. He scanned it with his Pokedex.

Aerodactyl: The Ancient Pokémon

Aerodactyl ruled the skies in times of long ago. It's serrated teeth and stoney hide aloud it to become the top predator.

Aerodactyl jumped and pinned Double D to the floor. It reared it's head back, baring it's fangs. Double D shook with until...

Aerodactyl started to lick him affectionately. The gang anime dropped.

Hurricane Fighter: God, it's been yonks since I've updated.

Ed: He has come back from Finnland doing his comedy double act, "Lenny and Dean, The Idiots"

Hurricane Fighter: You can bye my DVD's "Lenny and Dean, The Idiots: Covered in Jam" & "Lenny and Dean, The Idiots: Not to be Sold to Minors, or Anyone Else Who Works Underground"

Ed: Available on eBay.


	27. Merry ChristmasLate

Pok'edmon  
Kanto chapter 27: Merry Christmas to One and All, and to All a Good Night!

Hurricane Fighter: Merry Christmas  
Ed: Happy Easter  
Hurricane Fighter: …  
Ed: …  
Hurricane Fighter: Moving Swiftly On  
Hurricane Fighter: Welcome to our Christmas special!  
Ed: We've got fun, food and Presents!  
Hurricane Fighter: As a special Christmas Treat, I give a big merry Christmas to my Best Friends who I've never actually seen before

Paoace12  
Neo H.B.B Sam  
Dark Ampthirer  
The Beast Maker  
Technomaru (Formely Winter Knight)

Hurricane Fighter: On with show!

[Song]  
On the 1st day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Kevin: A Pidgey in a Rawst Tree

On the 2nd day of Chrismas my true love gave to me

Marie: Two Squirtle Doves  
Kevin: And a Pidgey in a Rawst Tree

On the 3rd day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Rolf: Three Torchics  
Marie: Two Squirtle Doves  
Kevin: And a Pidgey in a Rawst Tree

On the 4th day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Double D: Four Flying Types  
Rolf: Three Torchics  
Marie: Two Squirtle Doves  
Kevin: And a Pidgey in a Rawst Tree

On the 5th day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Plank: Five Po-Ke-Baaaaallllls

Double D: Four Flying Types  
Rolf: Three Torchics  
Marie: Two Squirtle Doves  
Kevin: And a Pidgey in a Rawst Tree

It was a Pidgey  
It was a Rawst Tree  
Well I don't know so please don't ask me  
What I can get is Terrible Gift to Get

On the 6th day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Ed: Six Golduck Laying

Plank: Five Po-Ke Baaaaallllls

Double D: Four Flying Types  
Rolf: Three Torchics  
Marie: Two Squirtle Doves  
Kevin: And a Pidgey in a Rawst Tree

On the 7th day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Eddy: Seven Swanas Swimming  
Ed: Six Golduck Laying

Plank: Five Po-Ke Baaaaallllls

Double D: Four Flying Types  
Rolf: Three Torchics  
Marie: Two Squirtle Doves  
Kevin: And a Pidgey in a Rawst Tree

On the 8th day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Nazz: Eight Miltanks Milking  
Eddy: Seven Swanas Swimming  
Ed: Six Golduck Laying

Plank: Five Po-Ke Baaaaallllls

Double D: Four Flying Types  
Rolf: Three Torchics  
Marie: Two Squirtle Doves  
Kevin: And a Pidgey in a Rawst Tree

On the 9th day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Jonny: Nine Kirlias  
Nazz: Eight Miltanks Milking  
Eddy: Seven Swanas Swimming  
Ed: Six Golduck Laying

Plank: Five Po-Ke Baaaaallllls

Double D: Four Flying Types  
Rolf: Three Torchics  
Marie: Two Squirtle Doves  
Kevin: And a Pidgey in a Rawst Tree

It was a Pidgey  
It was a Rawst Tree  
Well I don't know so please don't ask me  
What I can get is a terrible gift to get

On the 10th day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Lee: Ten Croagunk Leaping  
Jonny: Nine Kirlias  
Nazz: Eight Miltank Milking  
Eddy: Seven Swanas Swimming  
Ed: Six Golduck Laying

Plank: Five Po-Ke Baaaaallllls

Double D: Four Flying Types  
Rolf: Three Torchics  
Marie: Two Squirtle Doves  
Kevin: And a Pidgey in a Rawst Tree

On the 11th day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Eddy's Bro: Eleven Nuzleaf Piping  
Lee: Ten Croagunk Leaping  
Jonny: Nine Kirlias  
Nazz: Eight Miltanks Milking  
Eddy: Seven Swanas Swimming  
Ed: Six Golduck Laying

Plank: Five Po-Ke Baaaaallllls

Double D: Four Flying Types  
Rolf: Three Torchics  
Marie: Two Squirtle Doves  
Kevin: And a Pidgey in a Rawst Tree

On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me

Zoroark: Twelve Belly Drummers  
Eddy's Bro: Eleven Nuzleaf Piping  
Lee: Ten Croagunk Leaping  
Jonny: Nine Kirlias  
Nazz: Eight Miltanks Milking  
Eddy: Seven Swanas Swimming  
Ed: Six Golduck Laying

Plank: Five Po-Ke Baaaaallllls

Double D: Four Flying Types  
Rolf: Three Torchics  
Marie: Two Squirtle Doves  
Kevin: AND A PIDGEY IN A RAWST TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

[Que Photo of Rolf dressed as Santa, Double D as Father Time, Marie as Jack Frost and Kevin as Baby New Year (Complete With Diaper)]


	28. Sins of the Father

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 28: Sins of the Father: Island 1

Hurricane Fighter: Howdy folks

Ed: Hey

Hurricane Fighter: I just want to say "Shut That Damn Trombone Up"

"Ok Weezing, use Sludge Bomb" a Trainer commanded as his Weezing vomited toxic slime in Zoroarks direction. "Zoroark, Dodge It" Double D commanded. Zoroark lept into the air as The Sludge Bomb just skimmed his feet. "Zoroark, Thunderball!" Double D ordered. Zoroark curled into ball shape and pounded into Weezing. "Weezing" The trainer bore an adament expression on his face. "Explosion".

Weezing exploded with an ample amount of Pent-Up energy. "No Don't" The gang cried. Weezing exploded, blasting three of the four off the island.

Rolf dragged his face out of the sand, his eyes stung and his clothes were wet with sea water. He stood up and his first instinct was to swear. His second instinct was to inspect his pokemon. He could see his Venusaur, Graveler, Snorlax, Haunter, Hitmonlee and the Omenyte Brothers (who shared a pokeball).

Rolf wandered into the nearest town. The sign he read was "Welcome to Island 1".

"Excuss me fine sir" Rolf asked a passerby. "Can you tell Rolf were Rolf?". The man simply turned around and said "GO BACK TO JERSEY YA TOURIST!". With that he tried to attack Rolf. Rolf dodged a punch until a Dodrio snapped round the attacker, who quickly fled. The old man returned his Dodrio.

"I'm sorry son" The man said apollogeticly. "It's just that most folk 'round these parts don't trust those from the mainland. "Why" Rolf asked. The man led Rolf to town, were several bikers were terrorizing the locals.

"Alright boys!" The largest biker yelled. "We got our playtime, fallback!". With that the bikers revved and sped off. Rolf saw that they left the town in absolute shambles. When he saw what they had stamped on every building.

Rolf dropped to his knees, sobbing. "Whats wrong son?" the man asked.

"That" Rolf pointed to a mark that depicted a Snake coiled around a sheep. "It mocks Rolf, bringing shame to Rolf's family". He turned to the old man in rage. "Were are they!" he demanded.

The old man led him to a beat up old gas station, the mark was scribbled everywere.

"Thank you old man" Rolf said as the man rode his Dodrio back to town.

Rolf saw the bikers drinking beer and laughing as one was holding a Ratata by it's tail, over a Persions head!

"Is Rolf addressing the Wreath Clan?" Rolf said. "Yeah" a scrawny biker said. "Who wants to know". Rolf drew a pokeball to his face. "I am Rolf of Clan Solomon. I have come to lift the sins of my father and place them on myself"

The bikers grew angry and drew their pokeballs. "Koffings, we choose you!". And with that the battle field was flooded with Koffing.

Rolf grinned and threw his pokeballs. "Hitmonlee, Snorlax, Omeone and Ometwo, Assist Rolf!"

The four divided into three teams. "Hola me Amigos" Hitmonlee smiled as he knocked out several Koffings with a single Blaze Kick.

Snorlax had used Metronome to perform Follow Me. All the Koffing were gathered in a pile, and with that he Body Slammed them.

The Omenyte Brothers were Hydro Pumping everything that moved. Several Koffing were paralysed because of it.

The bikers recalled the Koffing to make way for Cue Ball, there boss. "Whats da meanin' af dis'!" Cue Ball shouted at his gangly underlings. "Ya should 'ave got rid of dis goy. Now I ave ta do it meself".

With that Cue Ball released a Grimer. Rolf scanned it with his Pokedex.

Grimer: The Sludge Pokémon.  
Grimer's origins are hard to trace, as it's DNA is more mineral than animal.

Rolf recalled Hitmonlee and Snorlax, knowing Omeone and Ometwo would be enough.

"Oi Smudja, Sludje Bom!" Cue Ball cried. The Grimer, now nicknamed Smudger, vomited liquid poisons all over Ometwo. Luckily, Omeone was able to clear it off him. "Smudja, Tocsik" Cue Ball commanded.

Smudger shot both Omenytes with a single thin dart. Both pokemon glowed purple, indicating Poisoning. "Gotcha" Cue Ball grinned.

Nobody quite new what happened next. All of a sudden, the Omenytes started to glow. They became

Omastars

Omeone helped Ometwo up on its feet, then used Spike Cannon and Hydro Pump respectivly.

Smudger was knocked down for the count. Cue Ball returned it in shock, hopped on his bike and said to his defeated underlings "Ride Away, Ride Away!" and they sped off.

Suddenly people came out of the bushes En Masse. They were whooping, cheering and lifting Rolf into the air.  
[Five Minutes Later]

The old man and his Dodrio were the only ones to come and see him off Island 1. "Are you sure you don't a lift son?" he asked kindly. Rolf declined. "Thank you old man, but if those dreaded heathens ever rear their deformed toshlicks again, show them this".

Rolf flicked the man a metal disk and asked Ometwo to attach itself to his back. Ometwo activated it's hydro pump and launched Rolf back to Cinnabar Island.

The old man looked the medal disk Rolf had given him. It had the word "Solomon" inscribed on it. The man smiled, slipped the disk into his pocket and rode is Dodrio back to town.

Ed: Instead of a commentary, I am pleased to give you a trailer to the POK'EDMON MOVIE!  
((Begin Trailer))

"D, can't you see the fights are getting worse!" Kevin said as he tipped his hat. "Next time you run up against Eddy, Zoroark is going to die!"

"You son of a BITCH!" Eddy screamed. "You're DEAD, and everyone you know is DEAD!"

"You've got a choice god damn it!" Marie cried, tears in her eyes. "Then I choose you" Double D said softly.

"I will never tell you were Eddward is!" Yew shouted. "Then prepare for Trouble" Nazz said. "And make it Double" Jonny said.

"When is it gonna stop!" Marie said. Double D tipped his hat and said "The second I've caught them all!"


	29. A House Divided! Part 1

Pok'edmon  
Kanto chapter 29: A House Divided! Part 1

Hurricane Fighter: Welcome Back  
Ed: Welcome Back  
Hurricane Fighter: Ed, I just said that  
Ed: Ed, I just said that  
Hurricane Fighter: Stop It  
Ed: Stop It

Marie's eyes snapped open. Instead of blown to bits or under the sea as expected, she was lying on a wooden bed in a loft someware. She was in a large white T-Shirt, her regular clothes neatly folded in pile next to her bed. She then heard footsteps outside the room she was on, them saw the doorknob twist and turn until…

"Mornin'" a smart, somewhat nerdy face said. Marie blinked. "It looks like you're up. Well, that's good. You were pretty banged up when I found you" the guy said. "I'm Celio by the way"

Marie felt safe enough to get out of bed. "I'm Marie" she said.

"Oh I know who you are" Celio smiled. Marie was slightly shocked. "How?" she asked, changing her tone of voice.

"I saw you, Edd, Rolf and Kevin on the news. Kevin was on the Medical Channel (a reference to Hit The Road), Double D was on the Historical Figures Channel (a reference to Back to Fuchsia) and Rolf recently saved our Neighbouring Island." Celio confessed.

Marie asked him to leave while she changed into her regular clothes. While she was changing, however, Beedrill broke out of his Pokeball and fainted at the side of Marie, half naked. Marie sighed as she scooped up the silly bee and returned him.

Marie thundered down the stairs to find Celio talking to…

"Lee!" Marie shrieked in surprise.

"Yup!" Lee said in her gravely voice. "It's been a long time!"

Marie's mind exploded with questions. How did she get here? Did she have a pokemon? Was May with her? MAY! Was she here! Did she change her mind about pokemon?

Before Marie knew, she found the words escaping her mouth.

"Are you on our side?" she blurted.

"Aww, don't you trust you're own sister?" Lee said as she rubbed her younger sister's hair.

"I'm sorry." Marie said. "But a lot of people from Peach Creek have gone bad; Nazz, Ed, Eddy…" she listed.

"Don't forget Jonny and me sis." Lee said.

"Right, Jonny and You, wait WHAT!" Marie almost shrieked. "You work with Eddy?"

"On the dot, sis" Lee said. "Eddy is such a little sweetie."

"A Sweetie?" Marie said in confusion. "He tries to kill us!"

"Ooh, that really turns me on." Lee said pleasurably.

"You're sick!" Marie shrieked as she stormed past Celio, who watched the whole thing.

"Not so fast!" Lee yelled. "Empoleon, stop her!"

A fierce looking Metal Penguin sprang out it's capsual and slashed a sharp claw at Marie, blocking the exit whilst doing so.

"Lee, what are you doing!" Marie shrieked as she dodged yet another  
slash from Empoleon's claw.

"I got orders. Either you come back with me, you don't come back to anyone." Lee growled. "Do I make myself clear!"

"Stop!" Celio cried. "You're destroying the computer room!"

"Lee, you've gone nuts!" Marie cried, dodging yet another of Empoleon's claws.

"Maybe." Lee chuckled. "Empoleon, Metal Claw!" She commanded.

Lee's murderous partner in crime obeyed without question, it's face literally glowing with pleasure, about the act it would soon do.

The claws underneath Empoleon's wings glowed White-hot. It raised them slowly, Marie paralysed with fear. Lee was prepared to murder her own sister, Empoleon was all to happy to do it.

The wings came crashing down and Marie screwed her eyes shut. But to both Lee and Marie's surprise, the bloodshed never came.

Marie opened an eye, to see Wartortle, using his shell to block Empoleon's claws.

"Wartortle!" Marie cried, shocked her beloved partner would put himself in danger like that.

Wartortle turned to face her, tears in his eyes, then whispered

"I don't wanna go!"

Then Wartortle began to glow. 


	30. A House Divided Part 2

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 30: A House Divided! Part 2

Empoleon and Blastoise smashed their way out of the Computer Terminal and into the city of Island 2.

Lee was intent on defeating the newly evolved Blastoise and forcing her sister to join Eddy. She wasn't going to kill her, at least, not yet. Empoleon, despite his mistress's wishes for Blastoise to be destroyed, was having trouble. Blastoise was immensely powerful, more powerful than expected. Marie was also a bit shell-shocked (if you'll pardon the pun). Blastoise didn't at all look like Wartortle. It looked…feral.

"Empoleon, Steel Wing!" Lee demanded.

Empoleon charged up it's wings, but Blastoise grabbed them both, leaving claw shaped dents in Empoleon's wings. The penguin writhing in pain, Blastoise threw Empoleon into Lee, who was easily loosing the fight.

"Eddy!" Lee shouted to nobody in-particular. "I need your help!"

Eddy materialised out of nowhere. Marie began to suspect that this was a hobby for him.

"Lee." Eddy growled sternly. "How come I have to save your ass every time you get, in a little trouble.

"Think of it this way. Now you're my knight in shining armour." Lee said in an attempt to mask her incompetence.

"Very well, perhaps I ought to be more sympathetic." Eddy mused.

Eddy drew two pokeballs. "Pincir! Let's Roll!" "Victreebel! Let's Roll!"

Eddy's Pincir crashed it metal claw against its bone claw, whilst Victreebel hissed violently.

"Pincir!" Eddy barked. "Attack Blastoise!". Eddy turned to Lee. "Victreebel, punish her!"

Marie turned her attention to Lee. To her horror, she watched Victreebel sallow her whole. Eddy had just murdered the girl who loved him the most. Marie felt like she was going to be sick!

Pincir lunged at Blastoise, to be swatted away by a powerful arm.

Pincir flipped onto his legs, and began a second run against Blastoise.

Blastoise fell to an all fours position, and a high power torrent of water blasted out of his back cannons.

Pincir was smashed into a wall. Eddy turned his head to Pincir, in absolute rage!

"I told you to kill it, you worthless insect. Guillotine!"

Pincir's horns suddenly got sharper, and more menacing. It ran back to Blastoise, agily jumping onto his vast shell and clamping his death weapons around it's chunky neck.

Without waiting for Marie's command, Blastoise jumped up and landed on his back, with Pincir underneath. Blastoise rolled off the stroppy, homicidal beetle and stared at his handiwork. Pincir had been mashed to the point that he was nothing more than a bloody smear on the floor.

Blastoise began to slowly make his way towards eddy.

Eddy looked into his watch. "Ed!" he barked. "Get me outta here!"

Victreebel looked frantic, that Eddy was leaving one of his most loyal pokemon, and Victreebel's greatest friend, for dead.

"But Eddy…" it began.

**"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" **Eddy screeched, kicking Victreebel. **"I AM YOUR MASTER! NOT YOUR FRIEND! NOT YOUR PARTNER! YOU ARE MY SLAVE! PERIOD!"**

The two evil beings disappeared in a beam of light. Blastoise, unfazed by the disappearance of his adversaries, and quickly turned his attention to the nearby town. It looked like…prey.

At the damage site, Celio snapped Marie out of her trance.

"My god, he killed her. My god, he killed my sister!" she mumbled.

"Marie!" Celio pleaded. "I know she was your sister, and I saw what Eddy did, but this is not the time to be hysterical!"

Celio looked at Blastoise, who was going to attack Island 2. Marie sniffed. The time to be sad was later, she had to stop so many more potential deaths. This wasn't a job for just any pokemon. She had to depend on the one pokemon that was loyal to her, supported her, through thick and thin. A pokemon who would go out of it's way to please her, no matter what.

"Beedrill!" she shouted. "Show Yourself!"

Her Hyper Wasp materialised, and instantly awaited orders.

"Beedrill." Marie paused at the meet thought of what she was about to say. "I need you to subdue Blastoise, by…any means nessicery." Beedrill saluted. Marie released Golbat. "Golbat, help Beedrill."

She commanded. Golbat also saluted, then turned to Beedrill for his orders. Beedrill let loose a small grin. "Let's Ride!" he shouted.

The four wings on Beedrill's back started whirring like a Helicopter, as it pushed its self off the ground. Golbat followed suit. "I hope they're gonna be ok." Marie whispered to herself.

Golbat looked at Beedrill as they began their descent towards Blastoise. Golbat noticed Beedrill was wearing a WWII British Tommy Helmet. Where did he even find that?

Golbat's attention shifted to a hulking blue, brown and cream coloured monster smashing through some houses.

"Down there!" he cried. Golbat pointed Beedrill head in the direction of Blastoise, and Beedrill steeled his eyes.

"Drill Liner!"

Blastoise looked up to see a massive drill almost crunch him in half. The drill quickly then disipated, revealing Beedrill.

"Blastoise, you is going down." Beedrill said as he gave his abdomen stinger a purplish glow, showing it was loaded with poisons.

Blastoise roared in primeval fury, and ran rather clumsly and the wasp pokemon. Golbat saw his chance and slammed into the back of Blastoise, causing him to topple over.

Blastoise used this to his advantage. He blasted two torrents of icy water and Beedrill, paralysing him. Blastoise swatted Golbat into a tree, knocking him out.

Blastoise pulled himself up, moving slowly to Beedrill, who lay their still.

Golbat slowly force his eyes open, but with his reaction time slowed, he could only watch as Blastoise brought up his chunky leg, and bring it down.

"Come 'ere you!"

Hurricane Fighter: Woo, Major cliff-hanger! Right Ed?

Hurricane Fighter: Ed?  
Ed: Sorry, I just got this fax from the employment office. You don't wanna see this.  
Hurricane Fighter: (Snatches Letter)…  
Ed: Buddy?  
Hurricane Fighter: …  
Ed: HF?  
Hurricane Fighter: …We've Been Sacked!

Hurricane Fighter: Ok, I think you milking it now mate!

!

**HF & Ed have been replaced, but by who! Cast your vote!**

**Is it**

**A) Harold (Total Drama series) & Marceline (Adventure Time)**

**B) Brittany**

**C) Pururu (SGT. Frog) & Keramon (Digimon)**

**Cast your vote!**


	31. New Dawn A Reformating of the Series

Pok'edmon

Kanto chapter 31: A New Dawn

Harold: Hoorah, I can't believe we got the Job  
Marceline: Good thing Too, We were flatout broke.  
Harold: Now, with the next episode of Pok'edmon  
Marceline: We promise to be more engaging than HF and Ed  
Harold: For example, Marceline, Take your top off

* * *

Golbat was shocked. Blastoise was prepped and readied to murder Beedrill, when he heard someone shout "Come ere You!" and the top of their lungs

Golbat's vision got better, and he could finally make out who it was.

It was Pincir, holding his horns around Blastoise's neck. Blastoise was flailing up and down, trying shaking the mangled Beetle. Cannons spraying, limbs retracting and the ground shaking like Tokyo.

"I will not be beaten!" Pincir cried as he managed to shift the battle in his face. Still gripped firmly, Pincer pulled, and Blastoise stumble to the floor. Digging his heel into the ground, Pincir did a full 360, and flung Blastoise into a building.

Blastoise knocked out, Pincir leapt onto the undefended shell and plunged his claws into the shell.

"Leech Life!" he roared, as he began sapping all the strength from Blastoise.

The something incredable happened. As Blastoise grew weaker and weaker, Pincir changed. Cuts sealed themselves, bruises faded, bones snapped back into place. Pincir's dented metal horn fell off as a new bone one grew in it's place.

Once the damage had been repaired, Pincir continued to sap Blastoise dry. A White glow wrapped itself around them both.

Beedrill and Golbat readied themselves for a tussle as the White glow subsided.

Pinsir was Grotesguly Overmuscled. In his giant claw, he was holding something small and round, it looked like a…

"Squirtle?" Golbat exclaimed, in both surprise and confusion.

Pincir threw a punch at the two fliers. Golbat and Beedrill barely managed to dodge it. When it hit the ground, it had enough impact to split the earth, creating a small ravine.

"Ask later, survive now." Beedrill said. "Golbat, get Squirtle from Pincir's claws."

"And you?" Golbat asked.

Beedrill held an ivory White Stinger infront of his face. "DRILL LINER!"

Beedrill launched himself at Pinsir, almost peircing the stomach. The resulting force caused Pinsir to let go of Squirtle, who was quickly caught by Golbat.

Pincir was in full Hull Smash Mode. Roaring, Pincir charged at Beedrill, who quickly used his wings to bolster his jump, followed by a poison sting smack-down.

Pincir writhed in agony as Beedrill's venom was forcibly pumped around his body. Beedrill held out his stingers, aimming for Pinsir's face, and letting loose a pin missile.

Pinsir screeched in agony, sounding comparably to Godzilla as he did. Leaping towards Beedrill, Pinsir caught him with his menacing Jaws.

Beedrill, who suddenly gained a genius level of Centrifugal Force and Trigonetry, did a 540 twirl, forcibly launching Pincir into the bay.

Using this brief moment, Beedrill fled as fast as he could, running to Golbat and Squirtle, then hopefully Marie.

Golbat was pottering about with the unconscious Squirtle, until he saw Beedrill flying towards them at top speed.

"Hey Bee!" Golbat called out. "Did ya win?"

"Run Away-Run Away-RUN AWAY!" Beedrill cried as he rocketted past the bat, grabbing Squirtle. Golbat looked back, too see a freaking great monster.

"Shit"

Marie with Celio, waiting for her pokemon to come back.

"May was right." Marie sniffed. "This world is too dangerous."

Celio placed his hand onto Marie's shoulder. "Marie!" he said softly. "Do you truely love Pokemon?"

Marie looked at Celio with confusion taped to her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say." Celio said. "Do you truely love Pokemon?"

Marie sniffed. "Well, yes, but..."

"But nothing!" Celio interrupted. "If you truly love something, when push comes to shove, you have to follow your heart, even if it's a bad idea."

Marie felt something inside her chest glow with warmth. A smile crepted onto her face. She stood up and said to herself. "I love Pokemon!"

As those last few syllables escaped her lips, Beedrill, Golbat and Squirtle zoomed past them, realised that they may have back tracked a tad, and finally ended with them cowering behind Marie.

Marie looked onto the horizon, to see a giant, Pincer hulk stampeding towards her. She screamed. It looked like the end. It was the end, until...

Out of nowhere, four cloaked figure flipped over Marie and the cowering pokemon. With swift movements and few kicks, they made short work of Pincir. The four put the arms together and shouted "Smoke! Ice! Sand! Magma!"

The let of a large energy blast, hurling the large Pincir across the sea.

The four figures turned to Marie. The leading one asked in a male voice, "Are you alright miss?"

Marie raised her eyebrow. "Yeah? why? And who are you?"

The four hoods turned to face her, and removed their hoods.

Marie's eyes were as large as dinner plates. "No Way!"

* * *

Harold: Yeah Baby! Oh! Oh! Ahhhhhh!  
Marceline: Shit! We're on!  
Harold: Holy Smokes!  
Marceline: (Clears her throat) What amazing X-Over has the Author Chosen for the next chapter.  
Harold: And one a serious note. Poked'mon will be on a hiatus until Hurrican gets at least five reviews in another great fiction work.

Sound Patrol!


	32. An Eye for an Eye

Poked'mon  
Kanto chapter 32: An Eye for an Eye

Harold: Ah, the second day on the job is always the sweetest in many ways.  
Marceline: Yeah, but now that we've done the introduction, how do we fill this segment now?  
Harold: HF and Ed always used to share witty banter.  
Marceline: …  
Harold: …  
Marceline: …  
Harold: Marceline?  
Marceline: Yeah?  
Harold: What's Banter?

* * *

Double-D woke up in a daze. His ankle hurt quite a lot. Understandable, seeing as he was suspended from a tree by his ankle. He looked down (or up?) to see all five of his team roster intact.

Reaching up (or down?) to his waist, he grabbed ball number four.

"Scyther, I need your help!" Double-D said his famous battle cry as he released Scyther.

"(Yes, My Queen?)" Scyther cried upon materialisation.

"Scyther, hold that thought because we will have words about that sentence to a later date, but for now, please help me down."

"(For the Colony!)" Scyther cried as he Slashed through the vine that suspended his Trainer.

Double-D fell to the ground with a thud. Rubbing his head he groaned. "Thank you Scyther." he said before returning him.

Double-D was in a huge forest. The bright sun was lightly dimmed by the canopy, and all the tree's had some sort of Berry on them.

"This is an intriguing turn of events." Double-D muttered to himself. He picked up Pokeball number 1 and gave it a toss.

"Zoroark, I need your help!" Double-D call out as Zoroark materialised.

"('Ello Edd, what's up?)" Zoroark asked, he accent more prominent that the author had ever made it before.

"Well Zoroark, we appear to be lost in a forest, and Zoroarks tend to have a six sense that let's them navigate through forests." Double-D explained. Zoroark shrugged a little bit and then nodded. He scrunched his face up, like one would if they were constipated. He sighed, opened his eyes and started to sulk.

"Nothing Huh." Double-D asked. Zoroark growled and offered a simple "('Nout.)"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Double-D and Zoroark, up in the forest canopy, three glimmers of light darted about, observing them. The glints had a different colour to them. One was pink, and in a cat-like physique. Let's call her, Mew. Another was green, and had a nature like aura. Let's call her, Celebi. The final one was yellow, and shaped much like a star. Let's call her, Jirachi.

The trio were watching the tandem travellers, triode only by the wind, as they looked around, like they couldn't find water if they fell out of a canoe.

Mew had an almost sadistic grin on her face, while Celebi looked concerned for them. Jirachi simple looked bored out of her skull.

"(Oh, this is rich.)" Mew giggled. "(Lost in the forest of Hidden Berries. I pray for them if they get hungry!)"

"(Oh, that's not funny Mew!)" Celebi cried out. "(If his pokemon takes even one bite, sure he'll gain an awesome attack, but the consequences won't be worth it!)"

"(Um, I don't mean to bother you two, but those two are about to eat the cursed fruits)." said Jirachi, pronouncing cursed as two syllables.

Both Mew and Celebi started to panic, and looked down to see both Double-D and his whole party each about to take a bite out of a different berry.

Mew panicked. "(Oh Lord! We can't let them eat those; we'll get into so much trouble if daddy knew that we let this happen on our watch of Sacred Berry Woods!)"

Unknown to both parties, a pair of gleaming eyes watched them both.

* * *

Double-D and his whole team were just about to eat some very strange looking berries, when Double-D dropped his berry in surprise. Three glimmering orbs of light zoomed around them, snatching the berries out of Double-D, Arbok and Aerodactyl's grip. Although, the three specs of light were not quick enough to stop Zoroark, Charmeleon and Scyther from devouring the oddly shaped fruit, which was unfortunate.

"(They've Eaten the Fruits!)"

The lights ceased their shimmer and formed into the three legendary fairies; Mew, Celebi and Jirachi.

At the same time, Chameleon, Scyther and Zoroark collapsed, having a miniature spasm attack.

Double-D was in Mid-Conniption. First, three Legendary Pokémon had appeared before his team and confiscated their lunch, and now his three top fighters were on the floor, succumbing to some unknown and presumably painful affliction.

Zoroark, Charmeleon and Scyther then passed a large amount of gas, smelling of Watermelons, Strawberries and Blueberries respectively. The trio got up in a dazed stumble.

Double-D simply did what any other responsible Trainer would do.

"What in The Name of all that's Holy is going on?" He shouted.

Celebi cleared her mind and set up a psychic-link with Double-D.

("(Don't be afraid.)") She mentally said to Double-D. ("(We're the guardians of the Sacred Berry Woods. I am Celebi.)")

She pointed to the pink cat. ("(That's my sister Mew)")

Then she pointed to an empty space. ("(And that's my other sister Jirachi)").

Double-D almost fell to his knees. After checking the fallen three, returning his entire team and gaining his bearings, he spoke. "Um, miss. There's only the two of you in the area."

Celebi looked around and shrieked. ("(Where's my sister!)")

**==somewhere else, in a defiantly seedier, shadier part of the forest==  
**"(Well miss.)" said a yellow figure in an Erie voice. "(Are you going to help me?)"

"(Piss off.)" Jirachi said nonchalantly.

"(That's a shame.)" The figure echoed as he held up a silvery pendulum:

_"(DeLiRiOuS!)"_

* * *

Harold: Whoop, major cliff-hanger.  
Marceline: And I've read the script. What happens next, isn't going to be pretty.

Harold: Back to the matter at hand, we were serious when we said we want to see at least five reviews for the sound patrol fic.

Marceline: We were very disappointed when we only got 1.

Harold: We're being generous and giving you this chapter, but please, just give Sound Patrol a poke about or two.

Marceline: If you are a fan of Ed, Edd n Eddy, Danny Phantom, Transformers, Pokémon and Ben 10, I think you'll like what you see.


	33. On with the Show

Pok'edmon  
Kanto chapter 33: On with the Show

Marceline: Ok, since the Christmas special had to be taken down because of "Intellectual Property Laws"…  
Harold: Big thanks to BHZShark, and we mean this in the nicest of ways.  
Marceline: We have to fit a little bit of Christmas here.  
Harold: Even if it's February.

Double-D looked at the two panicking fairy pokemon. Celebi and Mew were at the point of sobbing. The were circling eachother like a Binary star system which had ingested a galleon of caffeine.

Hey looked at Zoroark and they both nodded. Zoroark strained himself and screwed up his defecation face. The two legendaries stopped their rampant motion to look in bewilderment.

"Is he taking a dump?" Mew asked Celebi. Celebi shrugged.

Zoroark eyes started to glow green. He could see it. He could see the forest. He tried to concentrate. He tried to concentrate on Jirachi. He slipped. His concentration broke! His eyes glowed red! They started to bleed!

"Zoroark!"

Zoroark felt Double-D's long hands smack his face. His eyes stopped glowing, a few drops of blood painting his face like teardrops. Zoroark fell to his knees, with Charmeleon and Scyther rushing to support him. Zoroark (like Eddy in a room full of fat chinamen) blew chunks.

"Eww!" Celebi cringed. Mew sighed and floated towards. "Thanks for trying" she said before giving Zoroark a peck on the cheek.

Zoroark's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree on fire. They glowed green and Zoroark saw the forest flash before his eyes. He saw himself in a clove, with Jirachi standing with an ambiguously shaped yellow creature. He saw the world as normal again.

"That a-way!" he cried. Zoroark sped off in the direction he saw in his vision, with his friends left in his dust.

Double-D and Co. rushed after him, barely catching up. After a while, Double-D fell to the ground in exhaustion. He may have toughened-up a bit since the start of his adventure, but he was still the unfit boy he used to be.

Charmeleon and Scyther were the first to notice, to which they ran back and saw to their trainer.

"Dude, he's starving!" Charmeleon said.

"Than I shall collect food for our queen!" Scyther shouted, pointing to the sky.

"Or," Charmeleon said. "We can just give him this!" He said, holding up Zoroark's half eaten fruit, which had rolled out of Double D's backpack.

"OK." Scyther agreed.

"Get that down yer!" Charmeleon muttered after shoveling the fruit into his master's mouth. Ignoring the Watermelon-Scented guff, Double-D got up and thanked Charmeleon, and then ran off to catch up with Zoroark.

-

Zoroark ran into a crossing when his eyes reverted to normal again.

"Arg! No!" he yelled as he tried to get it back. Mew caught up with him, followed by Double-D, Celebi, Charmeleon and Scyther.

"Come on!" Zoroark growled. "Work!" he screamed, almost sounding like he was talking to his eyes.

Mew sighed and she muttered "It worked last time!" before giving Zoroark a big snog.

Zoroark's eyes shone so bright they actually cast some green light on Double-D's face.

Zoroark knew where Jirachi was in seconds. But he also saw was a thin line running down his vision, almost like a microscopic blindspot.

Ignoring it, Zoroark and Double-D and everyone else ran into what could finally be seen as the right direction.

**

"It seems that your sisters are coming for you afterall." The yellow voice said. "That will not do."

Jirachi looked up, her eyes blank. "Yes master."

"Do me a favour and act pretty, it's almost show-time!"

"Yea master!" Jirachi said dullly before floating off. The yellow pokemon snickered. "And soon I will have all of Berry Woods under my rule!"

**

Double-D and Zoroark walked into the clearing where Jirachi floated listlessly. The two other whizzed passed them.

Celebi embraced Jirachi, praising several "Hims" and "Hers" which Double-D could only assume to be deities. He turned to Zoroark.

"Well done buddy!" Double-D said, pating Zoroark on the back.

"DeLiRiOuS!"

All three Legendary Fairies were caught in an Orange ray or beam, causing all their eyes to glow orange.

"(I'm terribly sorry for the inconvinence, but these fairies are under my employment now.)" The yellow pokemon sniggered as he came out of the shadows. It was a Hypno.

"(And now I have to kill you!)"

Harold: Marceline! We've run out of dry, witty remarks!  
Marceline: Oh Crap!


	34. Bara Bara

Pok'edmon  
Kanto chapter 34: Bara Bara

**Harold**: I love the episode title.  
**Marceline**: Why?  
**Harold**: Dude, it's a One Piece reference.  
**Marceline**: Hasn't the entire Double-D personal arc been a One Piece reference.  
**Harold**: How?  
**Marceline**: Y'know, the TM Berries, the arc's deus-ex-machina, being a rip-off from devil fruits.  
**Harold**: They are?

Double-D clenched his teeth. He would need to have his wits about him for this. Hypno, in order to have that much influence over minds, had to be a psychic type, but just to be sure…

Hypno: The Creepy Pokémon  
Hypno's pendulum are said to come from an extra-dimensional source. They are excellent infiltrators, able to sneak into children's rooms and eat their dreams.

"Wowzas, that does seem creepy." Double-D said to himself. "If it's a psychic type, then a Dark Pokémon should trump it, Zoroark, I need your help!"

Zoroark leapt from his side and stepped into battle. He growled animalistically and flexed his claws.

"Now Zoroark, use Beat Up!" Double-D commanded.

Zoroark lunged towards Hypno, and delivered a Shadow Shot. He then used Charmeleon's Pyro Tonfa, Scyther's X-Scissors, Fearow's Drill Peck, Magneton's Prismatic Shock, Arbok's Poison Sludge and finally Aerodactyl's Stone Rocket.

The Smoke had cleared and Hypno, relativly Unscathed, punched Zoroark in the face.

"It must be incredably strong to witstand that assult," Double-D said to himself. "But why couldn't Zoroark witstand that punch?"

"(Sorry gov, it's like dare's dis fing in my face! I can't see a bloody fing!)"

"You also Zoroark? I thought I was merely concust, but if you see it, I am now perplexed by it's presence." Double-D calculated.

"(It appears as if you and your trainer share a symbiotic mental conection, however, I'd wager that he does not share your immunity to Mental Attacks.)" Hypno computed. "(DeLIRIOuS)"

The orange cone passed Zoroark, who tried to intercept it, and flew straight into Double-D's eyes.

Then a burst of White light enveloped the forest. It lasted for about twelve seconds, before dissapating. Hypno stared with a sneer, sure that both human and Partner were either obliterated or under his command.

The answer was neither.

Charmeleon and Scyther, the two pokemon who were neither evil, brainwashed or Zoroark, were amazed. Double-D was, well, Doubled.

One Double-D had a Black hat, with White hair seeping out of it. He had yellow sunglasses, a White hoodie, grey jeans and yellow sneakers.

The other Double-D had a White hat, with wisps of black hair visible. He had red sunglasses, a black hoodie, grey jeans and red sneakers.

In addition, two Zoroark were beside their respective Double-D

Black-D's Zoroark was purest White, with gleaming red eyes and a rich, purple ponytail, held together with a green bangle.

White-D's Zoroark was the standerd colour-scheme for a Zoroark, if not a little darker in fur and had piercing green eyes.

Both D's came to, and it only took a second for them to look towards eachother and freak. As did Scyther and Charmeleon.

Hypno, however, was as cool as an ice-type. He stroked his ruff like a beard and came to a simple conclusion.

"(It seems that the two of you have eaten a Technical Machine Berry. More specifically, the Berry seems to have given you both the move Duplicate, and split you into your basic halves, Yin and Yang. Fasinating.)"

"(Drone! What has happened to the Queen and his General!)" Scyther demanded.

"(Beat's me, but I think we should be concerned about what'll happen to us. We didn't have the same kind of berry as Double-D and Zoroark, the results for our well being are now Shrodinger's Cat)" Charmeleon grumbled.

Meanwhile, The Double-D's were squaring off against eachother.

"What are you?" White-D demanded towards his photonegative counterpart.

Black-D cocked his head, tilting his White hat, exposing some more of his black hair, looking out of place on his head, as Charmeleon, Scyther and White-D were used to the Blonde Hair that formally adorned the head and framed the face of Double-D.

"What do you mean?" Black-D asked, confused.

"Why do you look like me?" White-D demanded in a panicky tone.

"I am you." Black-D said, a slight growl in his voice.

"But, I'm me!" White-D said in a whiny tone, unable to fathom the concept in front of him.

"Did you not here the Hypno," Black-D said smuggly, before producing a green and black pokeball. "Speaking of which."

"BlackCharmeleon, Incinerate!"

He tossed it and released a Black Charmeleon, with a metal underbelly.

Charmeleon freaked at his Dark Counterpart. "(That's me!)" He roared.

"BlackScyther, Lacirate!"

Black-D tossed a second ball and released a Black Scyther, with steel scythes and rather than a face, a blue LED screen.

Scyther almost had an anurism at the sight of his Counterpart.

"And WhiteZoroark, Exterminate!"

White Zoroark flipped away from his counterpart and made the trio of the two other Dark Pokemon.

"Now my trio of warriors, Grim Pyramid!"

WhiteZoroark frontflipped behind the evil Hypno, as BlackCharmeleon & BlackScyther boloed themselves to form a triangle around Hypno. Then, in unison, the dark trio flipped backwards, dragging Hypno with them, sealing him in a pyramid of purple light.

In midair, the trio paused and together, smashed the pyramid into the ground with crippling force, injuring the Hypno greatly.

Landing on the ground. Each Dark Pokemon awaited their masters orders.

"BlackScyther, Swarm Kendo!"

BlackScyther put his glowing blue blades together and made them form a rotary blade. He then became to spin them in a manner of a weed hacker, or turbine. He lunged, attempting to purée Hypno.

"BlackCharmeleon, Pyrotechnics!"

BlackCharmeleon released. Feiry conflaguration, and appeared to mold it until it was in the shape of a giant Cobra. Said Cobra, tail still in Charmeleons mouth, took several snaps at Hypno, badly burning him.

"I thought you said you were me!" White-D cried, appalled by the display of extreme violence. "You battle like a hungry pitbull!"

"Face it Pale-Face, we both only half the man we used to be!"

"WhiteZoroark, Grande Locomotive!" Black-D commanded.

WhiteZoroark's shadow crept forward erieely, WhiteZoroark taking almost sadistic pleasure in seeing the fear welling up in Hypno's eyes.

WhiteZoroark's shadow began to rise into a Three-Dimensional, Steam-Train shape. Hypno became to tremble as the singular words simmered out of his mouth.

"(Fire!)"

The Locomotive smashed into Hypno, knocking him completly unconsious. Black-D produced another Photo-Ball, this one empty. He tossed the photo-ball towards the downed pokemon, and it shook a couple of times.

Suddenly, a ball of light shines on White-D's belt, before a pokeball materialised on his waist.

"What was that?" White-D asked, confused about the sudden appearance of the pokeball.

"And here I thought we were suppose to be smart." Black-D sniggered. "We're supposed to be in perfect balance. I catch an evil pokemon, you get a good one, you catch an evil pokemon, I get a good one, and so on and so forth."

He released his new Hypno, it's colour-scheme changed to a black with red tiger-stripes, it's ruff a collar of metal spikes.

"BlackHypno, Teleport!" Black-D commanded, making the dark versions vanish from sight.

White-D looked around, the forest no desolate, excepting for him and his pokeriginals.

With a sigh, he returned his creatures and began to make his way towards the exit of the forest.

-

Meanwhile, hidden in the canopy, Celebi sighed with a glass orb in her hands. In this ball was an Image of Double-D, before the split.

"Oh my sweet Double-D, what has the forest done to you?" She sobbed silently.

**Harold**: For informations sake, the story will be following White-D. He will be known as Double-D when not in the vicinity of Black-D. The same with Zoroark.  
**Marceline**: And to lessen the confusion, Black-D will be consistantly known as Black-D, reguardless of his distance from White-D.  
**Harold**: Stay tuned to see what powers Scyther and Charmeleon have contracted with the TM Berries.


	35. Price of Revenge

Pok'edmon  
Kanto chapter 35: Price of Revenge

Harold: We are coming close to the end of the Arc now.  
Marceline: Were now done with Kevin, Marie, Rolf, Zoroark and Double-D's private Arcs.  
Harold: We have only Eddy to do.

Eddy was sitting in his throne room, over look his six, captured pokemon. He was sipping pink champagne from a wine flute. He chuckled as he yanked the chain on his chair, forcing Lee, whose arms were decorated in chemical burns, to dance for him in her canary cage.

Lee, having survived her punishment, was now demoted to dress in a Harlequin/Bondage type outfit and dance provocatively for Eddy's mild entertainment.

Eddy had another sip of his flute and chuckled. Life was good to him.

That is when be heard a small clapping.

"Poor little Eddy. Feeling betrayed, abandoned, unloved. Your only friend in the world runs off for an adventure and leaves you in the dust because you can't be trusted." Black-D chuckled. He tossed the unconscious, over-muscled Pinsir in front of Eddy. "I brought you a present."

"Double-D?" Eddy spluttered, nearly choking on his drink in sheer surprise. "Machoke! Take him out!" He shrieked in fear.

"BlackAerodactyl, Obliterate!" Black-D commanded, releasing a Black Aerodactyl with mechanical wings, tail and underbelly.

"Tectonic Slam!" Eddy ordered. Machoke leapt from the ground, both fists balled together and raised high, before letting gravity take it's course and slamming into the ground, fragmenting the floor.

"Freefall!" Black-D commanded. BlackAerodactyl swooped down and grabbed Machoke, taking him in a mid air loop-de-loop, before forcing Machoke into the stony floor, headfirst.

Machoke, not about to succumb to major head trauma, ran to BlackAerodactyl in a fit of rage. BlackAerodactyl responded by swatting Machoke into the wall with the metal appendage.

Eddy withdrew Machoke and called Jonny and Nazz, who released their Tangela & Nidoqueen, respectively.

"Tangela, use Vine Whip!" Jonny commanded.

"BlackArbok, Emaciate!" Black-D commanded, releasing his snake Pokemon, a Black Arbok with an led-screen hood and a Gatling Gun at the tip of it's tail.

"Poison Tail!" Black-D commanded. BlackArbok's tail shone a bright purple, as it shot toxic pellets from it's gun.

Tangela's vines were shot to pieces by the pellets, nullifying the attack.

"Nidoqueen, Poison Punch!" Nazz yelled, watching as Nidoqueen's fists light up with poison.

"Swagger, then Haze!" Black-D commanded.

BlackArbok shook from side to side, dodging each punch that Nidoqueen threw, wearing her out and making her angry, until she could no longer think straight. Then, BlackArbok coughed out a cloud of smoke, blinding Nidoqueen. Tangela attempted a sneak attack, but failed to avoid detection from Black-D.

"BlackArbok, Kobura Pummel!" Black-D commanded.

BlackArbok's Gatling tail began to spin as his tail wrapped around Tangela's booted feet, before smashing Tangela into Nidoqueen multiple times, until both the enemy Pokemon were unconscious.

Eddy pointed a trembling finger towards Black-D. "You're not Double-D, are you? Who, what are you?"

"Oh, there's an endless list of thinks people can call me. Clone, Doppelgänger, Carbon Copy, Homunculus. But I digress." Black-D said, withdrawing his Black Pokemon. "But I prefer the term,"

Black-D put his lips near Eddy's bright red ear, and whispered.

"Darkness Incarnate."

Eddy shuddered as he stared into Black-D's red sunglasses. Underneath them, he saw the cold. He saw dead things. He saw glass, cracked and broken. He saw balls of jelly with an optic nerve covered by a lens. But he didn't see any eyes.

"They lack that certain 'spark' don't they?" Black-D said, almost as if he knew what Eddy was thinking.

"What do you want?" Eddy stammered.

"To get the gang back together. To offer my services. To say hi to the guys."

"You're not Double-D!" Eddy said.

"Neither is the metrosexual neat freak travelling with Trailer-Trash, Country-Bumpkin and Ole' Shovel Chin." Black-D countered.

"Eddy," Ed's dopey, yet now timid voice rang through the large, half-destroyed hall. "Is Double-D our friend again?"

Black-D's voice softened suddenly. "Yes, dear Edwin. I've come home."

Ed was ecstatic as he through himself into a bear-hug with Eddy and Black-D.

"Yes, I've come home!" Black-D thought. "All the way home!"

Marceline: And that's that  
Harold: Sorry it's so late, but y'know stuff goes down.


End file.
